The Return of Darry Curtis
by ivy45663
Summary: Darry has been away from home for three years. He tried to forget a forbidden love, but now he must come back to raise his brothers. Will his brother's accept him when they find out the truth? Will his friends? May be slightly OOC. Slash ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. I'm back with a new story. This was requested by a friend of mine and I wanted to see if I could do it. It is slash stories so if you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, don't whine to me. The some of the boys ages are different than in the book. They are**_

_**Darry-19**_

_**Dally-2o**_

_**Soda-16**_

_**Steve-16**_

_**Two-Bit-18**_

_**Johnny- 15**_

_**Ponyboy-12**_

_**Dally and Darry have nicknames for each other.**_

**_Darry calls Dally, Ace_**

**_Dally calls Darry, D.S. which stands for Darrel Shayne_**

_**Please let me know if I should continue or not. I have the next few chapters done. And for those of you wanting another chapter of Pony's Angel, it will be up tomorrow if not tonight. Have a nice day everyone.**_

_**I also want to thank Shadows Run for her help.**_

**THE RETURN OF DARRY CURTIS**

**ANYONE'S POV**

Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis walked home with their four friends. Steve Randall, Two-Bit Matthews, Johnny Cade and Dally Winston. Their brother left home three years ago and lived in Austin Texas. The house was quiet when the kids arrived. Finding a note from their parents that they went to the store, the older guys sat down to play cards and Pony did homework. A little later Jack and Lisa Clarke knocked on the door. The couples were best friends and in fact the families were so close that the kids called them aunt and uncle. Their daughter Bree Ann was close with all three brothers.

Without a second to think about it, Mrs. Clarke spoke. "Soda, Pony, there's been an accident. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your parents didn't survive. You boys are to stay with us until it's decided where you will go." She told them. "You're lying." Pony shrieked. When she tried to pull him to her, he hit her. "Stop this nonsense at once." Lisa commanded watching Soda hug the younger boy. "What do you mean where we'll go? This is our home." Soda snarled angrily at her indifference to their pain.

"You can't stay here alone. I will be calling Darrel to see what he plans to do about you and the house. I tried to call before we got here, but there was no answer." "No!" Dally thundered. "I will go and tell him. This is not something you should hear over the phone, especially from a cold-hearted bitch. I'll leave right now. Soda, you take care of Ponyboy. Two-Bit, take me to the bus station." "He has three days, then I decide for him." Lisa said to the greaser as he opened the door.  
"I can't imagine your brother would disrupt his life to take care of you, so you can stay with us. Get some things together and we'll go home." "Soda, I wanna stay here." Pony howled.  
"It's all right. We'll be back when Darry comes home." Looking at their friends Soda asked, "Can our friends come to?" "I guess for a little while." Lisa begrudgingly allowed.

**DARRY'S POV**

Dally reached his destination around 10PM, then he had to get a ride to the apartment. The man was tired and not looking forward to this because he knew how much pain Darry would be in. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, briefly wondering how the boys were then focused all his attention on the dark-haired young man standing in front of him. "Dally, what's going on?" I asked since I wasn't expecting Dally. "Hey Darry, how ya been? Gonna let me in?" I moved aside to let him in. "How is everyone?"  
"That's kind of why I'm here. Better sit down Buddy."  
"What?" I braced myself for a blow.  
"Your parents were in an accident. They, they didn't make it."  
"Oh God, what about the kids?" I asked.  
"Soda and Pony weren't in the car. I'm assuming the Clarke's have them four now."  
"I need to call them." I stammered brokenly.  
"Okay, but first take a minute and calm down. Pony was really tore up and if he knows how badly you are upset, it will scare him that much more."

Walking into the kitchen, Dally poured me a cup of coffee and we sat down. "Darry, you have to take the boys. If you don't, they might get split up or worse, Lisa will get them." Looking around the room, I nodded. I knew what needed to be done. Go home say goodbye to my parents and take care of my little brothers. Picking up the phone, I called Bree Ann. "Hello?"  
"Brennie, it's me." I said. Bree Ann and I had dated briefly then decided that we were better off as friends. Bree was the only person who knew my secret. "Darry?"  
"Yeah, Dally just got here. Can I talk to the boys?" She was quiet a minute. "They've been in bed awhile. They were upset because Mom said something about keeping them and they couldn't count on you for anything." "I'll be there as soon as I can. At least they have each other."  
"Mom won't let them share a room. Soda begged her, but she wouldn't let him stay with Pony." "Please let me talk to my brothers. Our parents just died and I can't stand to think of them hurting all alone. That's cruel. Brennie, please." I was fighting tears and my voice was rough.  
She exhaled, "Hang on a second."

**ANYONE'S POV  
**

Bree Ann silently woke Sodapop and told him to follow her. They went to Pony's room where the little boy was dozing uneasily, Soda sat by the bed and shook him. "Are you still there?" Bree spoke into the phone.  
"Yeah." Darry responded.  
"Soda, it's for you and Pony. Remember to be quiet."  
"Hello?" Soda said.  
"Soda, are you and Pony all right?"  
"Darry, Mom and Dad are gone."  
"I know Buddy." Was the quiet reply.  
"Please say you're coming to get us. We need you." Soda beseeched.  
"I am. Can I talk to Ponyboy a minute?"  
"Darry, I miss you." The little boy whimpered after he was handed the phone.  
"I miss you to little man. I love you."  
"I love you too. You won't let the Clarke's keep us, will you?" Pony mumbled.  
"Don't worry baby. I'll be there."  
"Mrs. Clarke won't let Soda sleep with me. I'm scared, and I want mama." He sobbed.  
"I know. Just hang on until I get there. Lie down while Soda is there, let me talk to him."  
"Okay Soda, Darry wants you." Pony laid down.  
"It's me Darry." Soda said. Soda listened a minute. "Okay bye, love you."  
Bree talked to him awhile then hung up. Soda was almost asleep by his little brother.

"Soda, sweetie, we gotta go before Mom catches us." She said.  
"Bree Ann what is the meaning of this? I told those boys to stay in their own rooms." Mrs. Clarke said, barging in. "Darry called to talk to them. He's coming back and plans on taking custody when he does."  
"That's ridiculous! He doesn't even know them. The boy hasn't been home in three years."  
"We've seen our brother. We know him. Dally, Two-Bit, and even Bree Ann took us to see him." Soda growled rubbing Pony's arm. "Well it doesn't matter now. Get back to your own room." Pony whimpered when Soda got up."It's okay honey. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Sodapop, don't leave me, please." Pony pleaded.  
"I have to. I don't want to, but she's making me." He cuddled Pony then stood up as Lisa jerked him to the door. "Get to bed!" She ordered. "Bree Ann, I can't believe you let them disobey me." "I think they needed to talk to their brother. Good night mother." Bree walked Soda to his room then went to hers. Soda knew his little brother was scared and alone. In three days Darry would be home. The funeral was next week. He missed his parents, his home and friends. Pony cried as he sat in the dark. He wanted his mama, Soda, Darry, or anyone so he wasn't alone. In the early morning hours, he fell into a fitful sleep.

**DARRY'S POV**

Dally's dark eyes searched mine. "You had the same look on your face the first time I kissed you." He stepped up to me, his hips pushing me to the wall. His arousal was instant and he groaned. "Dally!" I protested, and my hands went to his chest. God, he felt good. His body was warm and he smelled like cologne. "Three years," Dally whispered holding my gaze. "I still get turned on when I touch you." "Dal, my roommate could catch us." "I don't care right now." His hips rubbed against me as his mouth covered mine, penetrating with slow thrusts. Dally's mouth grew more urgent as his hips moved sensuously against mine. We heard the door open and jumped apart seconds before Jeff came in. I introduced them before he told me he was sorry about my folks and went to his room. Dally stared at me. "I could say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mean it." Dally said huskily. I swallowed hard. "No need to." He touched my face and moved away with great reluctance.  
"We'll finish this later Darry."  
"Yeah, I know." I agreed as Jeff told me he was staying over at his girlfriends. We sat down while Dally lit a cigarette.

**ANYONE'S POV  
**

Dally watched Darry try to pretend he was fine, the older boy knew he wasn't.  
"Darry, why don't you go get some rest? I'll lock up and crash in the guest room."  
"All right." He looked preoccupied climbing the stairs. However, minutes later he was back.  
"Dal?"  
"Hey buddy, I thought you went to bed. You need to rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. We have a lot of packing to do." "I know. I was wondering, I mean, I wanted to know if -" His voice stopped. Dally had a pretty good idea what he wanted, but he needed Darry to say it. The two were very close. Even with time and distance the forbidden feelings were still there. They had kissed occasionally and slept in the same bed cuddling up, but since neither wanted to risk their deep friendship it went no further.

"What do you need D. S.?" Dally asked using his special name for the younger man. "I need you to hold me. I need to feel your arms around me." He admitted.  
"Okay, let me turn the lights out."  
Darry sat on the top step and waited.  
"Come on buddy." Dally helped Darry up and followed him down the hall. He could tell there was something else on his friend's mind, but he couldn't guess what. "What's on your mind D.S.?" Darry looked down at his hands. Dally knew him so well. "I do have something I was thinking about." "What is it Darry?" Dally took his hand and led him to the bed where they sat down. "I, I, need-" Darry couldn't finish his thoughts. Tonight he needed Dally to do more than just hold him, but he was so afraid of being rejected. "Hey, look at me." Darry raised his face to Dally's gaze. "I'm not that hard to talk to am I?" He smiled when Darry shook his head. "Then take a deep breath and tell me." "Dally, I feel so alone. I need you to make me feel more than this overwhelming pain that threatens to tear me apart. Please." The boys knew it was coming to this; the attraction was getting harder to deny. They never thought it would happen this way. Dally started to tell him no, but one look at that shattered, pain-filled face and he couldn't refuse him. Instead he raised Darry's face for his kiss and prayed they were doing the right thing. At first he kissed him softly, but Darry looked at him and told him. "Harder, Dally, kiss me harder."

Dally put both hands on the sides of his handsome, tear-stained cheeks and kissed him the way he'd always wanted to. His tongue touched the other boy's lips and he slid the tip in when Darry opened his mouth. Dally's hands wandered down to cup his ass cheeks. Dally kissed him again, this time it was Darry who slid his tongue into the other mouth and his hand moved slowly down the hard, flat stomach, but before he could go lower the older man stopped him. "D. S., are you sure? I want you so much, but if we do this there is no going back."

**DARRY'S POV  
**

"I'm sure Dally, show me how to please you." I begged him.  
"I want to, but I'll never forgive myself if we do this and I lose you as my best friend. I couldn't stand that. Be sure this is really what you want." He breathed. To answer him, I pulled his mouth down for a deep kiss. My hand went to Dally's chest and moved lower past his belly, then stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Dally gently guided my hand so I could feel him, hard and throbbing through the material. We took our shirts off and Dally feasted on my nipples, first one then the other sending unfamiliar feelings shooting through me. His hands were on my zipper. "Can I take them off?" I nodded and soon the jeans were on the floor quickly followed by his own. He wrapped his hand around my velvet length and then got on his knees, opened his mouth and took my rock hard member inside. The heat of his mouth was incredible. Dally kept his eyes on mine as he pleasured me.

**ANYONE'S POV**

When Darry tried to pull back, Dally wouldn't let him and soon he was thrusting into his face.  
"Dally, you gotta stop. I can't take much more." He hissed.  
The older greaser shook his head and reached up to tweak his nipples. Then it was too late to stop as Darry thrust forward one last time before Dally felt him throb and tasted him. After a moment he moved away. "Dal?" Darry said. Dally sat on the bed and kissed Darry long and hard. "Not tonight D. S., you need to sleep. I'll be right here with you. I won't leave you and when the time is right, we'll talk. Now lie down." He instructed. After he did, Dally curled around him.

**DARRY'S POV  
**

My body started trembling and a cry escaped. Dally tightened his grasp and massaged my back. He let me cry for what I'd left behind and was now gone forever. "How will I do this alone, Dally?" "You just will. D. S., you won't be alone. The gang will all be there to help and everything will be fine." I turned around so I could rest my head on Dally's chest. After kissing him, we went to sleep. The phone woke me up at 8AM.  
"Hello?" I answered sleepily.  
"Darry?" Two-Bit said.  
"Yeah, hey Two-Bit, what's up?"  
"I told Pony I would call and see when we should expect you. He's really excited."  
"I should be there by 8PM on Saturday. How are they?" I asked.  
"Fine. Soda was worried, now he says things will be great."  
"Dally and me will be getting everything ready today. I'll call before we leave."  
"We'll see you then."  
"Bye Two-Bit."  
"Bye Darry." We hung up and I went back in the bedroom. Dally was lying on his side still resting, so I went to shower.

**ANYONE'S POV  
**

After breakfast Lisa tried to convince the younger Curtis brothers to stay with them, but they wanted to go home and ran upstairs to pack. Johnny and Steve came over to help them, then they went outside. It was 3:30 when Pony sat by Soda and leaned against him. Lisa smiled. "Ponyboy, why don't you go up to your room and take a nap?" She suggested when he laid his head in his brother's lap. "He's fine where he is." The older boy said brushing Pony's hair back.  
"I was just thinking about the boy."   
"No, you were not. If you were, you would have let me stay with him last night. Come on guys, let's take a walk." The four greasers walked off. Later Steve and Johnny left.

It was midnight, Soda couldn't lie down because he was too worried about Ponyboy. There was a peck on the window, then another. He opened the curtain to see Johnny in the tree. Soda helped him in. "What are you doing here, Johnny?"  
"Two-Bit dropped me off. We gotta get to Ponyboy. He's in really bad shape." They slipped out the door, and then froze when Jack appeared in the hall. He indicated they should go quietly on their way, as did he. After letting their eyes adjust to the dark, they saw Pony sitting on the floor, back against the wall, knees drawn up, face hidden in his hands. "Oh Pony." Soda sat down and tugged him into his arms. Ponyboy was shuddering with the force of his cries. Johnny knelt beside his friends. "It's okay. We're here. Nothing can hurt you now." They told him. "I don't wanna stay here. Don't make me, and I want mama. I wanna go home." Looking at his brother, he gasped. "Oh God, Soda, don't let her catch you in here." "I don't care. I can't, I won't leave you like this." Soda stated wile Pony leaned into him and yawned. "Pone, why don't you lay down awhile? Me and Johnny will stay." "Don't want to." He moaned.  
"Come on." They stood up and went over to the bed, placing the youngest Curtis in the middle, Soda and Johnny on either side. Each guarding the shattered kid in their own way. At 7Am, Jack woke them up so Soda could go back to his room and Johnny went home.

**Darry POV  
**

Dally and me had most of my stuff ready to go. A few more days and I would be home. I didn't realize how much I missed Mom and Dad until they were gone forever. Now it was up to me to make a home for Soda and Pony.


	2. Going Home

_**Here is the second chapter to my story. Please let me know what you think. I know that Darry and Dally are a little OCC, that's how the story is supposed to be. Anyway enjoy and have a nice weekend.**_

**DARRY'S POV**

Pony blinked back tears, the boys had been at Aunt Lisa's for one day and she was already on Soda's case. They were in the room she'd sent them to. Soda dialed the phone.

"Hello?" His oldest brother answered.

"Darry, it's me," Soda whispered.

"Sodapop? Are you okay? You don't sound good."

"I'm fine," he sniffed.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked knowing she didn't like me and wouldn't approve of them calling me.

"Making dinner, I guess."

"Tell him," Pony urged.

"Is that Ponyboy?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah he's here. Dare, we don't want to be here anymore. We're scared," his voice cracked.

"What are you scared of Soda? Where do you want to be?"

"Lisa, home with you," he told me quietly.

"I'll be there Saturday to get you both. I need to get this done so I don't have to leave you guys again, but I swear I'll be there."

"Okay, I need to get off here before Lisa catches us."

"Too late for that," Lisa screeched.

"Oh God, Pony, run to your room. Now!" Soda screamed. "Run Ponyboy."

"Soda, Sodapop!" Darry heard screams and slaps.

"I told you. Why can't you listen to me? I'll make you wish you did," Lisa pulled out a belt and started swinging. She hit Pony once, but when Soda pushed him out of the way, she concentrated on the older boy. He cried as the leather bit into his bare legs.

"Soda?" Darry yelled again. He heard his brother cry out, then he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sodapop!" He slammed the receiver down when the line went dead.

**ANYONE POV**

"Please don't hurt Pony," Soda managed through his tears looking at the little boy who was huddled in a corner crying.

"You should worry about yourself," she replied hitting him again. When she looked over at the youngest Curtis, Soda stood in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt Pony. He's just a baby."

**DARRY POV**

Dally came in as I picked up the phone to call Jack at the hotel.

"Jack, it's Darry. You need to check on the boys, I was talking to Soda when he started screaming and the phone went dead," I listened. "I tried calling, but it's busy. Please, just make sure Soda and Pony are all right. I know you think Lisa is great, but I'm begging you."

"All right Darry, I'll get Bree Ann and call you later."

"Thank you," I told him.

"What's going on Darry?" Dally asked.

While we finished packing, I explained what happened.

"I want to head home. I need to get to my brothers."

"We have everything pretty much ready to go. I do think we should wait until you hear from Jack though, and Darry I'll drive because I don't think you are up to it. Whatever doesn't fit in the car Jeff can send," Dally told me. I nodded my agreement knowing it would still be a long time before I was home.

**ANYONE POV**

As soon as Jack and Bree Ann got out of the car, they could hear screaming from the house. Was that Lisa? He thought running inside.

"Oh God!" Bree Ann exclaimed when she saw her mother and Soda. He was on the floor curled around Ponyboy, protecting his little brother's body with his own as Lisa's arm raised and dropped with the belt. Soda was moaning like he couldn't cry anymore. Numerous cuts and bruises crisscrossed his back and legs.

"Lisa, Lisa! Stop it! My God, stop," Jack yelled at his wife. She finally listened to him when he jerked the belt from her grasp and shoved her away from the kids.

"Get out of here, I can't even stand looking at you right now," he knelt beside the sobbing boys. "Soda, I'm so sorry," he lifted him into his arms, wincing when he cried out.

"Bree Ann check Pony, I'll take care of this one," Jack laid him on the bed on his stomach. He hesitated only a second before calling Soda's friends. It was very clear to him that the Curtis boys couldn't stay with them any longer.

Steve was at work when Jack called and told him to get the rest of the gang over to the house as soon as possible. Pony met the three boys at the door. They could tell he'd been crying, before any of them could ask what was going on Jack walked in.

"Thanks for coming guys. I'm afraid Lisa went nuts today. Soda and Pony can't stay here until their brother gets back."

"Where are they going?" Bree asked.

"I'm sending them to their house."

"Is Soda okay? What can we do?" Steve asked aware that something bad had happened to his best friend.

"I want you to take them home and stay there till Darry arrives. The boys are not safe here. I have some medicine for Soda."

When the phone rang Jack answered it.

"Jack, are Soda and Pony all right?" Darry asked frantically.

"No, Soda's not. They'll be at your house waiting on you. I never thought Lisa would do this.""Are you okay Jack?" Darry wanted to know.

"No, I let this happen. You tried to tell us, but we wouldn't listen."

"Can I talk to them?"

Jack handed the phone to Pony.

"Hello?"

"Pony, are you okay?" Darry asked.

"Darry, she hurt Sodapop," he cried.

"Shh . . . Little Man, we're leaving right now. I'll be home soon. I love you, tell Soda I love him."

"Okay, love you too."

He hung up and went to finish packing his clothes only to find Dally had already done it.

"Thanks Dally."

"No problem buddy. We're ready to go."

"All right," Darry locked the door and got in the passenger side of the car. Dally had been expecting an argument and was surprised that there wasn't one. He was glad of that since they both knew Darry was mentally and physically drained.

Two-Bit was driving with Johnny and Steve up-front while Pony was in back with Soda's head lying in his lap. The group was quiet. Two-Bit watched in the mirror as the younger boy wiped a tear from the other's face.

"We'll be there soon buddy," he said.

Locking eyes with his best friend, Soda whimpered. "Stevie, I hurt so much. My back and legs are on fire."

"I know, Jack gave me some medicine for you," Steve told him.

"I want Darry," he cried.

Pony smoothed his hair back, "We'll be home soon. Just relax and rest."

Sodapop drifted in and out of awareness in a haze of pain. When he opened his eyes, Pony was looking at him intently with tears dripping down his face.

"What's wrong Pony?" he asked gently.

"Why did you do that?"

Soda knew what he was talking about and both of them knew that Sodapop wouldn't have been hurt so much had he not been protecting the younger boy.

"I couldn't let Lisa hurt you."

"Thank you bubby."

"Anytime baby, anytime," he winced.

"Soda, go ahead and take this for the pain," Steve handed him some pop and a little pill.

"Steve, I can't take that. I need to take care of Pony until Darry gets back."

"I can take care of myself," Pony griped.

"We're all here, there is no reason for you to be in pain," Steve argued.

"Sodapop, I promise no one will hurt Pony," Two-Bit added.

"All right," Soda gave in and soon after closed his brown eyes. When Two-Bit pulled up at the house, Soda was sleeping fitfully.

"Soda, we're home," Pony tried to wake him, he just mumbled.

"Pony, look out. Two-Bit and me will get him," Steve told him and once Soda was standing they placed his arms around their shoulders and helped him into the house.

Dally stopped to get gas and tried to get Darry to eat something, but he refused.

"I need to get home."

"I won't be long," Dally got some drinks and snacks, hoping that the younger greaser would eat later. He was worried about the guys at home, but he was more worried about Darry. He'd never seen him this quiet.

After getting water, rags, and iodine ready Steve started to clean his buddy's injuries. When he started to whimper, the tuff greaser sent pony out of the room.

"Soda, try to relax. I'll get this over with as quick as I can, then you can rest."

"Go ahead Stevie, I'm ready," Soda replied and let out a hiss when the iodine was put on. "God, that stings."

"I'll send Pony in so you can go to sleep," Steve left and minutes later his little brother silently entered the room.

"Come here baby, you're worn out," Soda held out his hand.

"I'm not sleeping till I see Darry," Pony grumbled refusing to lie down. After Steve came to check on them, Pony went to the living room, Steve was at the door when Soda spoke.

"Stay with me Stevie."

"All right," he sat by the bed.

Dally looked over at Darry. The man was dozing. It was 2:00 A.M. and they were finally home. He parked the car and turned it off. "We're home, Darry, wake up."

When the two weary men walked into the house, they expected to find the gang asleep. Only Soda was. Pony's tired eyes widened when the door opened.

"Darry," he gasped running to throw his arms around his dark-haired brother. Pony sobbed as he clung to him. "Oh Darry," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're here."

Then as if he sensed all eyes were in them, he tried to step back. Darry however, fell to his knees and held the little boy tighter before finally letting go.

**DARRY POV **

Worriedly I examined my baby brother's face. He appeared tired, dark shadows were under his green eyes.

"Why Ain't you asleep?" I asked gruffly.

"I had to wait on you," he stammered.

"Everything will be all right now. Where's Sodapop?" I asked looking around the room.

"In our room, he's hurtin pretty bad. Steve is with him."

"Come on, I need to see him," I held Pony's hand while we walked down the hall.

"Hey Steve."

"Darry, I'm glad you're here, he's been asking for you."

"Soda, wake up for me," I talked softly to the sleeping boy. His eyes opened slightly.

"Darry?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me Pepsi-cola, I'm here," I told him watching him try to sit up. He held his arms out for a hug. I pulled him to me, then Pony. We stayed that way a long time.

"I was so scared she'd hurt Pony," he sobbed.

"It's all right little brother, she won't hurt either of you again," I told him rocking them.

"I want to check your back, Little Buddy," I said aware that the rest of the gang had come in.

"Go ahead," Soda told me weakly. "Johnny, take Pony in the living room first," he requested.

"No, I want to stay," Johnny pulled him from the room.

I pulled the sheet off and gasped at the damage inflicted on my little brother.

"God, no wonder he was screaming," I said to no one inparticliar.

"I knew you'd come. I took care of Pony. I didn't let Lisa hurt him."

"You did a great job Little Buddy," I told him before turning to Steve. "When's the last time he had anything for pain?"

"About five hours ago. He wouldn't take anymore after the first dose."

"Okay Steve, get his medicine. He will take it now. Dally, will you bring Pony in?"

They went to do what I asked. Soda had dozed off.

"Soda, wake up for me. Come on," I took the pill from Steve and lifted his head. "Take this for me," he shook his head no the moaned in pain.

"Sodapop, you need to take this."

"Pony?"

"Pony's fine. Open your mouth."

After he swallowed the medicine, Dally brought a sleeping Pony in and laid him beside Soda. We watched as the boys moved until they were touching each other. Soda threw his arm across Pony and sighed.

"Guys, go on to bed. Dal, you take my room. I'm gonna stay with them"

"Let me know if you need anything," Dally said. I nodded and settled beside Pony, closing my eyes. God, I was wore out. The night had been excruciating long for me. I tried to sleep, but spent the hours thinking about the last three years. I'd made so many mistakes, the major one had been in leaving home and losing precious time with my family. Then I thought about the attraction to Dallas Winston. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I honestly thought I'd forgotten the emotions that had long been hidden behind the cool indifference. My face usually a cold, hard mask of self-preservation. The only time it slipped was when Dally came to TX to visit me. I was thankful that money wouldn't be a problem right now since I had quite a lot in savings and my old boss helped me get a good job here. I started in two weeks.

**ANYONE POV**

The next morning, Dally kept the gang quiet so the Curtis brothers could sleep in. It was late when Pony came stumbling out.

"Hey Pony, you hungry?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, Soda's hurtin and Darry's still asleep."

"I'll take care of it," Dally got a glass of water, the bottle of pills and left the room.

"Soda, Pony said you were in pain?"

"Yeah a little," he whispered so Darry wouldn't wake up.

"Take this, I'll check your back in a few," he handed him the pill.

"Okay."

"Dally, he can't take that on an empty stomach," Darry said sitting up.

"I can't eat guys, hurts to much."

"I'll get you some toast," Darry told him.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"On the porch with Johnny. Look D.S., I'll make the toast. I think you and the boys need some time together. I'll send Pony in," Dally said closing the door behind him.

Soda was sitting on the edge of the bed with my arm around him telling me what happened. When Pony opened the door he saw Soda's face a stopped.

"Come here Pony," I reached for him.

"It's all my fault," he cried sitting on the floor.

"What is?" I asked him.

"Mama and Daddy being dead, Sodapop gettin hurt, and you havin to come back to Tulsa to take care of us."

Soda slowly stood up and limped over to kneel by the littlest of our family.

"No one blames you honey. Mom and Dad had an accident. You didn't make Lisa mad, I did," he informed him before pulling our baby brother into a hug, which soon included me as well.

:Listen guys, I was ready to come home," when Dally opened the door, his eyes met mine and I knew he saw the moisture there as I barely kept the tears at bay while my little brothers cried.

Darry made sure Soda took it easy the next few days. Before they knew it, it was Sunday evening. Bree called to see how they were and promised to meet them at the funeral home. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that tomorrow was going to be pure hell on them all, especially the three brothers. When Pony refused to go to bed that night, Darry simply picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

"Ponyboy, go to sleep. You're overtired and it's going to be rough enough tomorrow without you being tired and cranky," he told him.

Soda laid down, pulled the younger boy to him and held him until he fell into a unsettled sleep

**DARRY POV**

Releasing a sigh I went into the hall, where I saw Dally in my room. After closing the door, I walked into his arms.

"You're doing fine D.S., where are you sleeping tonight?" He asked holding me close.

"With the boys," was my garbled reply. He raised my face and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"Go to bed babe, I'm here if you need me. Always remember that."

"I hope so, I can't do this without you."

"Go on," he told me again.

I nodded and went back to my brothers. Pony had nightmares most of the night. Soda and me didn't get much sleep as we tried to offer solace to him. I kept telling myself I had to be strong for them. I couldn't break now.


	3. The Funeral

_**Here's Chapter Three. Hope you like it. I will prolly be changing the rating for the next chapter to M. Anyway please read and review.**_

**ANYONE POV**

The church was crowded, Darry sat between Soda and Pony in a pew. He could hear Lisa and wished she would shut up because he knew that it was just for show. When he went to get a cup of coffee, Lisa followed.

"What Lisa?" Darry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about letting the boys live with us."

"You have got to be joking," he said looking as Dally.

"No, you can't give them what they need, especially Ponyboy. He's a little boy who still needs a mom and Dad."

Darry's eyes narrowed. He glanced at his brothers still surrounded by their friends.

"Lisa, you will get them over my dead body. You see that little boy?" he asked as Jack joined them.

"Yes, I see him. What's your point?"

"My point is for all intents and purposes, Pony is my little boy now. We don't need anything from you, but more importantly we don't want anything from you. Just leave us alone," he went to sit back down.

Pony's small hand found his, Darry looked down and closed his around it. He was thinking he needed to hold it together now, he could fall apart later after the boys were asleep, but for now Darry kept the hurt inside him. There was no emotion on his hard face.

Soda glanced at them, his pain showing in the normally happy eyes.

"I miss them," he whispered softly.

Darry swallowed hard. "I know, me too." He lifted Pony to his lap and held a hand out to Soda, "Come here little buddy."

They grew quiet when the minister began the services. Pony and Soda cried. Darry listened, his eyes on the caskets that held his parents. All too soon it was time to go to the cemetery. Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny carried the Curtis parents to their final resting place. Bree Ann stayed with Pony.

The three boys stood beside the graves, the only sounds were the uncontrollable sobbing of the youngest two Curtis's. As the preacher said that last words, Darry held and comforted his brothers, but not a tear fell from his icy, blue eyes. His boy was painfully rigid, he didn't hear the words he was so focused on Pony and Soda's pain.

When Annie Curtis was placed in the grave, Pony got hysterical.

"No! Mama!" Pony's young voice broke. "Mama," he slid to the ground. Soda quickly knelt there murmuring softly to him.

"Sodapop, we're all alone now."

"Be quiet, you little brat. Don't ruin this for the rest of us," Lisa hissed. Pony gasped and Soda stared at her.

**DARRY POV**

I sat down in the grass and tugged Pony to me so he could bury his face in my neck and cry.

"You're not alone. I'm here. We have each other. You'll never be alone baby," reaching out I pulled Soda to us as they both broke down again. Our friends sat with us. Steve put his hand on Soda's shoulder. Dally was glaring at Lisa as she continued on with her tirade. I caught his eye and shook my head silently asking him not to say anything. He nodded and I went on rocking my little brothers.

The other visitors started to leave to give my little family time alone to say goodbye.

"Lisa," I called. She turned to look at us. "Don't ever talk to my brother like that again. You are so lucky I don't press charges for what you did to Sodapop. These boys are mine now, stay away. Whatever you were to Mama, you're nothing to us now." I stood up with Pony's legs around my waist, arms locked around my neck.

"Let's go Soda," I turned to the tiny group of boys by us. "Ready guys?"

**ANYONE POV**

"I'll drive Darry, you've got your hands full," Dally told him mainly because he had decided to take them to the lake. No one spoke and once there, the somber group sat watching the water as the events of the day played through their minds. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit went for a walk. The other four talked quietly. There was no time for Dally to talk to Darry alone. When the sun went down, it was time to head in. Pony fell asleep on the drive to the house, leaning against Soda.

"He's been really tired because he doesn't sleep well at night," Soda told Darry worried that he would not let them share a room now that the funeral was over.

"Hopefully we'll all sleep good tonight," Darry said even though he doubted it. He stopped at the house and the gang piled out. He lifted his youngest brother out.

"I'm glad you're home Dare," Pony spoke sleepily.

"Me too Little Man. Get some sleep. Soda will be in soon."

"Okay," Pony curled up on the bed.

**DARRY POV**

Johnny was sitting on the couch falling asleep.

"Hey Johnnycake, you wanna stay the night?" I asked noticing the new marks on his face. He'd only been gone half an hour, guess that had been too long.

"Yeah, he does." Dally answered for him.

"Why don't you go lay down with Ponyboy?"

He nodded and groggily left the room.

Soda walked over to me.

"Dare, you know Pony's been having nightmares?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't want him to be alone at night," I smiled at his worried expression.

"Sodapop, it's cool with me if you want to share a room with him. I don't mind and I'm sure he won't either."

Soda grinned. "Good I can't listen to Pony cry and not be with him."

"I couldn't and I don't expect you to either, Little Buddy."

Turning to our friends I told them, "If you need a place to crash, our house is always open to you."

From what my brothers had told me, the gangs home lives hadn't changed much from the last time I'd been home. Soda and Steve went to sit on the porch dragging Two-Bit with them leaving me and Dally alone.

"You all right D.S.? You didn't cry at the funeral."

"I don't have time for tears Dally, I have to be strong for them," despite my efforts, my voice broke and I felt him pull me closer. I let him hold me for a minute before moving away.

"Do you need anything? Will you be okay for a while?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm gonna head out for now."

"I need to check on Pony anyway," I said. He was awake staring at the ceiling.

"Hey kiddo, I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," I said gently. Pony turned to look at me.

"Darry, why did Mama and Daddy leave us?" my little brother asked sleepily. "Aunt Lisa said I was bad so Mama went away."

"Little Colt, she was so wrong. Mom and Dad didn't want to die," I was wondering how to make him understand something that even I didn't. I took a deep breath knowing that in reality Ponyboy knew, but he was grasping at straws trying to find a reason for his pain.

"Ponyboy, maybe God needed new angels and he thought your parents were special enough to go," Johnny told his friend. "Now go to sleep."

"Maybe you're right Johnny. Night guys."

I stared at the boys in wonder. Johnny smiled, shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Soda, I'm going to bed. Johnny and Pony are asleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Dare," Soda said sadly.

"It's okay, we'll get through this Little Buddy," I said before going back inside wishing Dally were here.

**ANYONE POV**

"Hey Dally, what's up?" Two-Bit called.

"Not much, where's Superman?"

"In his room," Steve told the greaser. He walked up the steps and into the house.

"He's prolly asleep," Soda told him. Dally didn't care. He went through the hall, closing the bedroom door behind him. Darry looked up.

"Dally what?" He sat up, but didn't get and answer because Dallas was lost in thought. Actually he had been all day, back to when Darry was 15.

**FLASHBACK**

Dally had found the teen crying in the lot. He'd been looking for Johnny, when he'd heard muffled sobs. Walking over to the big oak tree he saw Darry sitting there crying like he'd lost his best friend. Even back then the 16-year-old had feelings for his buddy, but didn't know what to do about them. He knelt beside the younger boy. Darry bit back a cry and then threw himself into Dally's arms. Nothing was said for a long time while he tried to compose himself. Finally, wondering how long he'd been there, Dally pulled away and dried the red eyes.

"Darry, what's wrong? How long have you been here?"

"I... I didn't know where else to go. I can't go home because Mom and Dad are so mad. I think I've been here three hours," he replied through chattering teeth.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Dally handed it to the other boy. "Put this on before you get sick."

It was late evening and getting chilly.

"Okay Superman," he used the nickname the gang had given Darry because they thought he could do anything. "Why can't you go home?"

"Don't make me go back Ace, please."

"All right, let's go to my house and talk," he stood up and waited on Darry noting the careful way he walked, wincing with each step. Dally opened the door, relieved that his old man was gone. He fixed cocoa for Darry, while he had beer.

"What's wrong with your legs? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing. T-They was asleep," he stuttered looking down.

"We've never lied to each other Darrell, tell me now!" Dally lifted his head up to look in his eyes.

"Aunt Lisa told Dad some stuff, he didn't let me explain and when I tried to, Mom said I was lying so they had to whip me. I can't go back tonight, please don't make me," he pleaded.

"Show me," it was a terse order. The front door opened.

"Shit! Let's go to my room," the two boys slipped upstairs where Dally locked the door.

"Let me see D. S."

Darry slowly pulled his jeans off. Dally let out a breath. There were red marks and some bruising, but none of the welts had broken the skin. He would be sore awhile, but would get over it.

"Gosh, your Dad did that?"

"Yes, Ace, it hurts."

"I know buddy. I'll get you something for it in a minute. Why did he do it?"

"Because she lied and they wouldn't listen to me."

"Who lied? About what?"

"Lisa. It was about us," Darry told him looking away. "I was so scared Dally, I've never seen Dad so upset at me," he whispered.

"I'm here and no one can hurt you now. Let me put this creme on the welts and you can stay here tonight."

Gently as he could, Dally rubbed the salve on the crying boys legs. He could tell Darry was wore out so as soon as he was done, he told him to lie down.

"Dally, do you feel it to?"

"Yeah, but we gotta ignore it."

"Why?" Darry asked confused.

"Because we're both guys and no one would understand, but more importantly, I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I understand, but just for tonight can you...would you stay with me?" Darry choked out.

"As long as you lay down," Dally pushed him back on the bed and before either could move covered Darry's mouth with his. After a few long kisses, he firmly held Darry's head to his chest.

"Go to sleep D. S.. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Darry mumbled sleepily.

"Honestly me either. Kid, I'll always be here when you need me."

Darry nodded and was asleep in minutes.

Dally lay there wondering how Mr. And Mrs. Curtis could be so cruel and what else Lisa told them? There was no way his buddy deserved any of this. Neither boy mentioned what happened that night even though it was obvious the feelings were still there.

**END FLASHBACK**

**DARRY POV**

"Dally, are you okay?" I stood up

The tow-headed greaser blinked and looked at the other man.

"I'm fine Superman, can we sit down? I want to talk to you. I need some answers."

"About what?" I asked cautiously.

"When you were fifteen and I found you in the lot. Do you remember?"

I stood up and went to the window, "Yeah, I remember that day why?" I had not forgotten the feel of Dally's lips on mine or the warmth of his body when he'd pulled me close and held me really tight.

"What did Lisa say to your parents?"

"It doesn't matter now," I told him.

"D.S., I need to know. Please tell me."

"That she saw us kissing and other stuff. She told Dad that he needed to do something before I ruined my life."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dally's voice rose.

"I couldn't tell you Dal, I was dealing with a lot of stuff and I didn't want you to know because then I would have had to tell you how much I actually cared about you. If you had rejected me, it would've destroyed me. So I concentrated on school, my little brothers, and football. Your friendship was better than nothing," I confessed.

Dally was quiet a long minute.

"Darry, I guess you should know there is no way I would have rejected you. Um. I think you should also know I still have feelings for you."

I watched him through wide eyes.

"Me too," I admitted. "What should we do?"

"What do you want to do D.S.?"

"I don't know Dally."

"We should prolly decide how far we want to take it. We also have to consider how your brothers and the gang will react if we choose to have a relationship. Do you want to?"

I nodded and stepped closer to him closing my eyes as Dally's lips touched mine. We both felt it. He pulled me closer and I could feel how turned on he was.

"Dal, this is going way to fast," I jerked away.

"Its okay babe, we can slow it down."

I stared at him, and he touched my face.

"I can be different when it's just us, but around other people, I have to be tough."

"I know you have a rep to live up to."

"I'll talk to you later," he told me as he gave me a quick kiss and left to get beer with Two-Bit.


	4. He's Sick

**ANYONE POV**

After checking on the boys, Darry sat for a long time just remembering his parents. He was trying to find a reason for what happened. "Does it really matter?" Darry asked out loud. Resting his head on the back of the chair, first one tear, then another fell. "No!" he stood abruptly. "I can't do this. I will not give in to self-pity. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself. Why did you take them? I want them back," he cried as his tears flowed freely now. Darry stood there before falling to his knees. "I still need them. Oh God, Mama," he choked tearfully.

Dally watched the young man in silence not knowing if he should intrude, but also knew he couldn't leave Darry alone in his grief. Seeing Soda in the hall looking horrified, Dally shook his head and moved to the shattered man. Looking at the boy, he mouthed "Stay with Pony."

Soda nodded and went back to his room.

"D.S., I need you to calm down for me," kneeling by him, Dally rubbed his back.

"Dally, I don't want to talk," he managed.

"So we won't talk," he said easing Darry to him, holding him till the sobs died down. It was late and both men were drained. Dally stood and pulled Darry up, leading him to his room. "Lay down, I'll be back in a second," going into the boys room, he found them awake.

"Is Darry okay?" Soda wanted to know.

"Yeah, everything is hitting him pretty hard right now. You go back to sleep. I'll make sure your brother is all right."

"I'll take care of Pony tonight," Soda promised.

"Good, I'll take care of Darry," he told them leaving the room.

**ANYONE POV**

Dally went back to Darry's room hoping to find his friend asleep, instead he was staring into space.

"Darry?"

He looked up to see Dally leaning by the door. He was tired, but smiled at his buddy.

"Yeah?" he tried to keep his voice neutral. "I thought you left again."

"No, I couldn't leave you like this. D. S., the longer you hold onto your grief, the harder it will be when you break. I don't think you're weak because you're hurtin. I'm here, and I won't leave you."

All at once Darry's face crumpled and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Dal, it hurts. I'll never see them again."

"I know buddy," he crouched by the bed and looked him in the eyes, resting his forehead against Darry's. "You will be all right."

**DARRY POV**

After a while, I pulled away. "Dally, why did you come back? I thought you left to find Sylvia."

"I needed to be here with you," he told me and I really didn't care why he was here, I was just glad that he was with me and not with that skank.

"You look so tired D. S., lay down awhile."

I decided a shower would help me sleep. After adjusting the temperature, I climbed under the hot stream. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed and the locked clicked as it turned. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Dally left his clothes in a pile before joining me. Glancing at him, I was awestruck that he was with me. We'd both been alone to long. I dropped my gaze bashfully from the passion and need I saw in his usually cold eyes.

Dally chuckled when my fingers lingered on his chest as I soaped his body.

"Turn around Dal," I spoke softly. His body became rigid when I drew the wash cloth down the taunt line of his buttocks and legs. When done, he turned back to face me. Our eyes were dark with unspoken longing.

"Your turn," he said hoarsely and went to work teasing me. My nipples hardened instantly when Dally's hand brushed against my skin.

"You ain't used to being touched, are you?" he asked.

"No," was my reply in an unsteady voice.

Dally smiled. "You've been out on dates. You and Bree Ann dated."

"I don't feel that way with them."

"Not even Bree Ann?"

"No," we were standing so close. The feel of Dally behind me, the water raining down on us, the intimacy of us being together made me ache all over. He pressed his body even closer. The desire was almost painful.

**ANYONE POV**

A heartbeat later Dally pressed his mouth hard against Darry's parted lips. One leg wormed its way between his and there was a sharp intake of breath when Dally moved until they were so close, a slip of paper wouldn't fit between them. After drying off, they went down the hall to the bedroom. Somehow Darry managed to remember to lock the door.

"Dally, we shouldn't . . . " he faltered when the hood eased down on the bed and followed.

"Make me forget Dal, please," he choked out.

Dally felt a flash of pain under his ribs, Darry wanted the oblivion making love would bring and he wondered of anybody would have done or if it was him the heartbroken man wanted?

"Is this what you want?" Dally questioned touching him. His mouth leaving a trail down Darry's stomach. "Tell me D.S."

"Yes Dally, this is what I want. I want you," he bit out. The other man nodded and despite his own aching need, he was slow and tender with him, making sure Darry was aroused and more than ready before easing over his trembling body.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered before taking him. "No matter what you can believe in me."

**ANYONE POV**

Darry's hands clinched into fists as he felt Dally teasing, stretching, and finally entering hit tight body gently.

"Open your eye's D.S., look at me," dark frightened eyes met his.

"I will never deliberately hurt you," he breathed adoringly. His eyes closed as a wave of pleasure washed over him when he moved closer and felt Darry pull at him.

The feel of Dally inside him was an experience beyond compare. There was a little pain as the thrusts became faster and deeper, but the good feelings far out weighed the bad.

"Are you okay?" Dally asked, smiling in wonder that Darry was finally his.

"I...yeah I'm great. You feel amazing."

Dally's hand reached between them to stroke Darry's hard shaft while his hips sank even deeper into the younger man. Hearing him moan his name sent Dally over the edge and thrust harder and harder until Darry trembled in his hand. Darry watched captivated as his lover cried out and pulsated inside him.

"Dal?" Darry gasped a few minutes later.

"Yeah D.S.?"

"I've never felt like this with anyone. It's so powerful, so all consuming. Is this normal?"

"I think it is. I've never felt like this wither," Dally told him softly.

"Will it always be like this?" Darry asked. Dally rolled to his side looking into Darry's eyes.

"Yes, but it won't always be this tender. Darry, I'm not a gentle man and I like my lovin hard, but this is what you needed tonight. We should get some rest now."

"But . . . "

"I know we still need to talk. There's time for that, for now close your eyes and sleep with me," he smiled and pulled Darry close against him. Soon both were sleeping peacefully.

**DARRY POV**

Soda and Steve were at work. Pony went to the movies with Two-Bit and Johnny. I was sitting around the house with Dally getting ready to start dinner when the Clarkes barged in.

"Lisa, I don't want you here," I told her flatly.

"I want to talk to you about the boys."

"What about them? They are both fine."

"I have papers that will transfer custody to me, all you have to do is sign them, then the adoption can go through."

I stared at her. Man, she was crazy.

"Lisa, I already told you that no one is getting my brothers. If anyone is going to adopt them, it will be me. They don't need another mom or dad, so leave us alone."

"Don't be silly. You are not old enough to be his dad."

"I love both my brothers and I already told you if that little boy needs a dad, then by God it will be me."

"Darry, maybe you should think about it," Jack suggested.

"Oh I have. Did you really think I'd say yes after what she did to Sodapop? Do you think they'd really go? Get out."

We didn't know that the two youngest of us had been listening by the door and slipped away before Lisa stormed out. I spent the weekend getting to know my brothers and friends again. I learned that Pony and Steve didn't really like each other, but got along for Sodapop. Johnny and Pony were best friends despite the three-year age difference between them and the quiet boy spent most of his time in the lot, with Dally or my little brother.

When Monday morning rolled around, Pony looked a little pale, but went to school anyway. After we all got home, Soda made dinner then went out with Steve. Pony and me watched TV, eventually Johnny came in right before we went to bed.

**ANYONE POV**

Steve and Soda walked into the bedroom because they wanted to ask Ponyboy something.

"Hey little brother," Soda reached a hand to gently shake the younger boy awake. His T-shirt and the covers were wet.

"Stevie, he's been sick. He's soaked," he ran to get a wet cloth and gently cleaned his face. "Stay with him Steve."

"Sure," he took the cloth and ran it over Pony's face and neck. Soda went to get Darry. He barely registered that Dally was in bed with his brother or the fact that Darry was sleeping in the older man's arms.

**DARRY POV**

"Darry, you need to get up."

I opened my eyes to see Soda by the bed.

"Are you all right Sodapop?" I asked sitting up, very aware of how he'd found me.

"I'll fine, Ponyboy is sick," he told me.

"I'll be right there," Soda nodded and left. Looking at Dally, I sighed and got up.

"If you need help, holler," he said rolling onto his stomach.

"Thanks, I will," I shut the door and quickly went to the boys room.

"He's really bad Darry," Soda told me visibly upset. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be," I walked past my middle brother into the room. Pony was hot to the touch. "We need to get him cleaned up."

"I'll run a cool bath to help with his fever," Johnny told us.

Two-Bit gave Pony some water, but it came back up.

"Small sips Two-Bit, so he keeps it down. ," I told him picking the hot child up.

"Soda, you and Steve change the bed. Johnny, come help me. Two-Bit, go sit down."

**ANYONE POV**

They went into the bathroom where Darry gently set Pony down. He opened his eyes.

"Don't feel good Dare," he complained.

"I know Little Man, but a cool bath will help. Let's get this wet shirt off," he pulled it off then the jeans, leaving his boxers on. Pony was only partially aware of being set into water. Soda came in.

"Ponyboy, you okay?"

"Tired. I want Mama," the little boy stammered. The three boys were shocked at how weak the youngster's voice sounded.

"I know baby," Soda soothed him.

After quickly washing Pony off, Darry lifted him out and got him dried and dressed in short order.

**DARRY POV**

I stood up with Pony in my arms, and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I think he's asleep," Soda said.

"Good he needs the rest," I replied lying him on the freshly made bed.

"I'll stay with him," Soda told me like he expected me to go back to bed and leave them alone.

"We both will," I gave him a hug on my way to the kitchen. "He'll be fine. It's prolly the flu," I exhaled. "I'm gonna make coffee. It's gonna be a long night."

Soda and me took turns sponging Pony down to break his fever.

"Soda, we need to make sure Pony stays warm and drinks plenty of fluids. Why don't you lay down with him awhile? You look ready to drop," I said glancing at the sick child knowing my middle brother wouldn't leave him. He nodded and lay beside him, then set up and rubbed his back. After watching Soda fight sleep for two hours, I finally sent him to the living room, promising to get him if there was any change. Pony was tossing and squirming in the bed, his small body ravaged by fever. His auburn hair hung in limp strands that framed his pale face. It was an awful feeling to set there and watch my baby brother in pain, calling for mama and daddy. Pony rolled on his back and moaned, his eyes half-open, lips cracked and dry.

"So thirsty," he cried

**DARRY POV**

Dally held a glass of ice water. I hadn't even seen him come in. I watched as he gently lifted Pony's head and let him sip the cool liquid. He swallowed thirstily. Once the water stayed down, he ran a piece of ice over his lips.

"It will help keep them from cracking."

I thought I'd rest my eyes just a minute, but woke up a few hours later to see Dally rub Pony down with cool water. He made sure he was dry and covered up so he wouldn't get a chilled.

"Mama," Pony whimpered. "Want Mama."

Soda came in and sat on the bed.

"It's all right baby, go to sleep," he calmed him.

"Cold," he groaned. "I'm so cold, Sodapop, lay down with me bubby."

I watched as Soda did as asked. Pony shivered then relaxed with a soft sigh. Pretty soon both boys were dead to the world and Ponyboy's fever broke early that morning.

About 9:00 a.m. Johnny came in to keep Pony company. Pony had started to get up, but the neasua came back when he moved, holding his head as he wobbled. Johnny caught him.

"For a second I felt better," he said roughly.

"Think you could handle some soup?" I asked standing in the door.

"I don't know," he confessed closing his eyes he trembled. "Daddy would rock me."

"I know," I said as the pain of losing our parents came back. "Want me to?" I asked. Pony's bloodshot eyes opened, he nodded shyly and climbed on my lap, leaning against my strong shoulder.

**DARRY POV**

"Darry?" Pony called my name.

"Yeah Pony," I answered sleepily. We'd been sitting there all morning, not that I minded. It was somehow comforting to be holding my little brother close.

"Why did you go away?"

"I had to Little Man. There were reasons you wouldn't understand," I murmured.

"Mama told Daddy that you can't help who you love and she wanted you home where you belonged. What did she mean?"

I couldn't answer, my eyes closed. I was fighting burning tears. I never got to make up with Dad, I wished I had, but it was too late now. I let Pony slip into sleep, then laid him on the bed and went to fix dinner after Soda came home.


	5. Questions

_**Hi Everyone, here is my next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Happy Holly Days.**_

**ANYONE POV**

Only Johnny saw Dally by the door, the look on his face when he turned and left was so hurt. He quietly followed the greaser out.

"Dally, wait up," he called.

When the two reached the lot, they sat down.

"What's going on with you?" he asked

"Nothing! I needed some air," Dally replied.

"I saw your reaction to what Pony said. What's up with you and Darry?"

"Look kid, stop with all the questions. I'm going to Bucks, but you go back to Pony's."

Johnny grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Dally snapped coldly. The boy was stubborn, refusing to let go no matter how much he jerked.

"I don't want to hurt you Johnny, let me go."

"We both know you won't hurt me. What's the matter Dallas, can't you admit that you care about someone besides yourself?"

"Johnny, you don't understand."

"I understand enough," Johnny told him dropping his arm. "Or is it that you can't feel anything except hate now?"

Dally's eyes narrowed, he made a fist. The greaser knew he had a reputation for being cold, unfeeling and totally untouchable. Everyone said he was, but it never hurt him until Johnny Cade said it to his face.

"I do have feelings' Johnny, sometimes it's better if they don't come out," Dally admitted.

"Better for who? You, Darry, us? Why should it matter what anyone thinks except you two?"

"It just does," he hissed.

"You can't run from this Dal, you got to face it and deal with it. I think the people who love you will understand. Who cares what the rest thinks?" Johnny told him seriously.

"It's not that simple," the older boy argued.

"Actually it is. You care about someone, and you let them know."

"I'm going to Buck's. Where you headed?"

"Guess I'll stay here," Johnny told him sitting back down.

"All right, see ya later."

"Bye Dally."

Pony slept for hours after Darry made sure he ate some soup. Soda slept beside him while the elder Curtis leaned back in the chair, closing his tired eyes, feeling a headache starting.

**DARRY POV**

"Hot," Pony muttered quietly.

I sat up and put a cool cloth on his head. I spoke softly trying to soothe him. He grabbed my hand.

"Hot," he repeated pushing at the blankets.

"Daddy, so hot," Soda's eyes popped open.

"I'm here Little Colt, rest now. You'll be fine."

"Daddy?" Pony cried.

"I'm here," I told him stroking his hair.

Soda cried out and stumbled from the room. "Hold me," Pony requested so I picked him up and sat down to another restless night. Soda finally came back in a little later glaring at me.

"What Sodapop?"

"You're not Dad!" he snapped.

"I know that. He's sick and I was trying to comfort our little brother. I don't appreciate your tone either."

He lay down and didn't speak again though I knew he was still awake. Dally came in and sat on the bed, watching as I rocked my baby brother.

"Hey D.S., how's the kid?"

"Finally sleeping," I told him slowly rocking back and forth. I'd taken him to the doctor earlier and was told he should be better in a few days.

"Let me have him and you go get some sleep," he reached for Ponyboy.

**DARRY POV**

"Daddy, don't go," Pony screamed struggling to get away from Dally finally latching a death grip on me, he was still half asleep.

"He's not Dad! Pony, you know that," Soda yelled storming out.

"Ponyboy, calm down," it took Dally and me thirty minutes to get him calm again. He wanted Dad, Mom, Soda, and me. Soda was mad and it was making him worse. Steve eventually pushed Soda into the room and when he laid down, Pony fell asleep and slept the rest of the night curled next to our still mad brother.

The next day Soda refused to talk to Pony and left with Steve.

"Darry, what did I do?" he asked.

"When you were sick, you thought I was Dad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," after making sure he was sleeping again, I went to lie down awhile. A few minutes later, he came to lay beside me. I kept him out of school the next two days to make sure he was well. Pony felt better the next Monday and wanted to go to school so I let him. I had the day off so when Bree Ann called, we made plans for lunch. We went to the Dingo, then went back to the house since school was out and I wanted to see how Pony was feeling.

The gang was on the porch. Ponyboy looked upset and had a black eye. I slowly walked up to them, watching as he held my gaze. I checked his eye.

"Bree, I need to talk to my brothers," I said still looking at Pony. "Boys, let's go for a walk," when we were away from the house we stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got in a fight," Pony told me.

"With whom? Why?"

"Some guy on the way home, I don't know why."

**DARRY POV**

"Who was it?" I asked again. Pony and Soda traded looks and he shrugged. When we reached the house, he went to find Johnny.

"Let it go for now Darry," Soda said quietly before going in the house. Bree and me sat down to talk.

"So how've you been? The truth this time."

"Holding on, I never dreamed it would be this hard though.""If anyone can do it, you can."

We sat there a long while in the quiet.

"So have you told Superman yet?" Steve asked his best friend.

"No, I haven't. I don't know how."

"He'll find out, better tell Darry."

I opened the door in time to hear the last statement.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Soda jumped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, I better get dinner started. Where's Pony?"

"He's prolly with Johnny What are you hiding?" Sodapop looked guilty, then went to the kitchen. I turned and walked away.

"Go talk to him Soda," Steve urged.

"I'm scared to Stevie."

"He might get mad, but it will be okay."

They went outside where Darry and Bree were watching the two youngest greasers wrestle.

**DARRY POV**

"Darry?" Soda called.

I turned my head to look at him.

"What Sodapop?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk," I told him.

"I'm going to drop out of school and get a job to help with the bills."

"No, you're not!" I bit out.

"Yes I am. I already made up my mind."

"Sodapop," Bree put her hand on my shoulder.

"Darry, take a minute and calm down."

I got up looking at both my brothers.

"I'm going out or awhile. Soda, you stay with Pony instead of going out with Steve and make sure he eats dinner.Johnny, you can spend the night," Pony wrapped his arms around me "I'll be back later Little Man, I just need some time alone."

Bree told me that she would stay, I nodded got in my car and left. I drove around a while before going to the liquor store, all the time wondering how I could do this.

**ANYONE POV**

Pony sat on the porch with Johnny. Steve had talked Soda into going with him and Two-bit despite what Darry told him. Dally walked up the sidewalk.

"Hey Johnnycakes, Pony, what's up?" he asked.

"Hi Dally, Pony's worried because Darry ain't back yet and Soda's gone to."

"I thought he told Soda to stay put."

"He did," Pony responded, not wanting to cry I front of Dallas. He was tired because it was close to midnight, but he didn't want to go to sleep unless his brothers were home.

Dally thought a minute. "It's late. Johnny, have you and the kid had dinner?"

"Bree's here, she fixed something, he wasn't hungry."

"Okay Pony, you and Johnny go to bed. I'll go find Soda and Superman."

"I don't want to," Pony snapped. He wanted Darry and thought he was old enough to do what he wanted, but still listened to the gang especially Dally.

"I didn't ask what you wanted, now go." Dally walked in with them. Bree Ann was on the couch, after making sure both boys were in bed, "Go to sleep Pony, don't worry. I'll make sure your brothers get home soon."

"Bye Dally," Johnny told him.

"See ya Johnnycakes," on the way out he stopped to talk to Bree Ann.

"Pony is upset so I'm going to find Darry. I'll send Soda home if I run into him," he left and Bree went to talk to the boys.

"Are you okay Pony?"

"Yeah fine," was the terse reply.

Dally eventually found Darry at the cemetery.

**DARRY POV**

"Darry?"

"Go away Winston!" I took another drink of liquor. Eyeing the gun in my hand, he sat down.

"Your parents wouldn't want this, your brothers need you. Give me the heater," he held out his hand.

"Go home!" I snapped at him.

"I'm not leaving you here," he moved to sit by me. "Darry, think about Soda and Pony, is this the example that you want to set for them? Just give up when life gets hard. Without you they will be split up, Buddy, you can't let that happen."

"Why does this have to be so hard? Why did it happen?"

"I don't know. Why does anything happen?" Dally reached over and disentangled my cold fingers from the gun and stuck it in the waist band of his jeans. "I can't do this, I can't."

"You don't have a choice anymore. We're all here to help you."

"Dal, you don't understand," I spit out wishing he would leave me the hell alone.

"I'm listening," he said rubbing my arm.

"Pony is so little, everything I do will influence him. Now Soda wants to drop out, what kind of message is that for him?"

Dally was quiet a long time.

"All right think about this, what kind of message is his going to send them? That you don't love them enough to stick around. Or when things get rough just walk away. What about me? Did you even think about me D.S. Do you even care hat if anything happened to you, it would kill what's left of my soul to live in a world without you in it? I told you I was here for you, why didn't you come talk to me?" he raged at me.

**DARRY POV**

"I didn't think..."

"What? Didn't think I'd listen or that I'd care?"

"Dal, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"That's bull shit and we both know it. You know I'm here for you."

"I'm still getting used o the changes in my life," I started to say before he cut me off.

"You can kiss me, feel me up, even sleep in my arms, but you can't tell me when you are scared or unsure. I told you I can be different when it's just us. I'll listen to you, hold you, hell I'll even cry with you if that's what you need. Just tell."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really going o use it, but the next time I feel like this, I'll find you."

"I hope so D.S., just because Soda does something doesn't mean Pony will. Let him do it on the condition he goes back later. I'll go so you can think about this," he stood up.

"Don't go Ace, I don't want to be alone," my voice broke and Dally pulled me closer until my head rested on his chest as I once again lost it.

Dally's heart pounded when he heard Darry call him 'Ace' it was the name he'd given his friend years ago, but rarely used.

I don't know how long we sat there before I pulled away.

"Darry, you should go home now."

"I'll get there Dally," I dried my eyes.

"I told Pony I would bring you back. He's prolly waiting."

"He should be in bed, Soda know that."

Dally shook his head.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"He went out with the guys. Johnny's with Pony, I made them lay down, but he didn't want dinner. He's really scared so I came to get you."

"Dammit," I shouted almost running to the car.

**ANYONE POV**

Pony sat against the wall after waking up whimpering. Bree sat beside him. Johnny was doing his best to console his panic-stricken friend.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bree asked.

"No!" Pony shrieked trembling before the dark-haired boy drew him closer, rubbing his back. He was almost calm when they heard a car door slam, followed by another one.

**DARRY POV**

Bree was waiting on the porch when I stomped from the drive way.

"Pony's awake," she told me as I stopped to hug her.

"Thanks for staying Brennie," I told her. She hugged me back.

"We'll talk later, you need to be with your brother now."

I stood in the doorway a second. "Ponyboy," they looked up and Johnny left us alone. I took Pony in my arms.

"Go to sleep Kiddo, I have you. It was only a dream," I told him gruffly over and over. When my baby brother was sleeping again, I laid him down. By the time Soda came in it was really late and I was more infuriated than I'd been in a long time.

"Hey Darry," he said looking at Pony's tear-stained face.

"Not now Sodapop Patrick, I'm to irritated to deal with you," I snapped walking into the living room. I didn't see Dally, he must have already left.

"We didn't plan on being gone so long."

"That doesn't matter. I told you to stay with your brother. We need to get this straight now, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. Maybe I was wrong to think I could count on your help with Pony."

"No, you weren't wrong. I'm sorry Darry."

**DARRY POV**

I watched my kid brother a second .

"All right Soda, I accept your apology. This doesn't happen again, is that clear?"

"Yeah, can I go now?"

"Yes, go on. Your grounded for a week. Pony was terrified."

"I told you I was sorry," Soda said.

"Don't tell me again, tell Ponyboy."

He nodded and went out on the porch with Steve. Johnny asked if he could sleep in with Pony, I nodded my permission.

I walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. "You might as well join me, I won't bite."

"Don't be mad at me," Soda begged sitting down.

"I'm not mad Little Buddy, I'm just trying to figure this out."

"I know, that's why I want to get a job to help out. Steve can get me on at the DX with him."

"Soda," I started.

"Darry, I wasn't doing any good in school anyway. Please this is what I want to do."

"All right, I won't fight you on this if you promise me you'll go back someday," I told him.

"I promise."

"I won't lie and say this is going to be easy because it's not. I wasn't ready to be a parent. Pony is hurtin so much and I don't have a clue how to help him."

"We'll do it together. Dare, this is where we're supposed to be."

**ANYONE POV**

Soda and Steve were standing on the porch when Dally walked up to them. He hit Steve in the jaw and slammed Soda into the side of the house, drawing back his fist.

"Dallas, leave him alone," Darry opened the door.

"Stay out of this. Soda and Steve need to learn to listen more."

"Let go of me. Darry, do something," Soda struggled to get loose.

"I don't want to fight you, don't make me. Dally, let him go. I can't take anymore tonight, just leave him alone."

Dally pushed the boy back against the house.

"Please Ace," Darry's voice was a mere whisper. Dropping his arm, Dally turned his head to see the other man go inside. Soda and Steve stared.

"D.S.," Dally quickly followed him, but came out after a few minutes and left.

"Sodapop, get Steve some ice for his lip," Darry called from the living room.

"Stevie, why don't you go lay down in the bedroom? I want to talk to Darry a minute."

**DARRY POV**

"Darry?" Soda turned to me.

"Yeah Soda?" I answered from the swing.

"What's going on between you and Dally?" he asked and even though I knew this would come up because of how Soda had found us, I still wasn't ready to answer. Honestly, I didn't know how to.

"Nothing," I told him.

"What was the other night about?"

"I needed a friend, he was there. That's all it was," Pony came out to lean against me.

"Did you have another dream?" Soda asked.

He nodded sleepily and I lifted him onto my lap. Yeah I know he was 12, but I figured he needed to be babied a little. He didn't mind because he relaxed against me.

"So can I check on the job tomorrow?" Soda wanted to know. I watched Pony's face, his struggle to stay awake after giving my consent, I took Ponyboy to my room and after hugging Soda, I lay down and pulled my baby brother close. He was mine now, him and Soda both. I silently prayed for everything to work out for us. Soda ended up with us early in the morning. When I got up, I stood in the door and watched both my little brothers sleeping peacefully. Yeah, they were mine now to care for and protect and I vowed to do just that.


	6. Will You

_**Here is another chapter. Please read and review for me. Happy Holly Days.**_

**ANYONE POV**

Soda withdrew from school and started working at the DX full-time while Steve worked there part time, after school and weekends. Darry's job was hard and demanding, but he was home at five every day. He spent as much with his brothers as he could. Pony slowly started to get his grades back up and even made the track team. School was almost out for the year and the gang was looking forward to the summer.

School was finally out for the day. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit walked out of the building where they were stopped by a group of boys.

"Gee Curtis, guess you won't get to go on the baseball field trip since it's for fathers and sons and you don't have one anymore. Too bad cause it's gonna be cool."

"Shut your mouth, you bum," Two-Bit told him coldly.

"Come on Pony, don't listen to him," Johnny told the 12 year old.

"Did you tell Darry about the trip?" Two-Bit wanted to know.

"No, he's been busy and I really don't want to go anyway," Pony lied walking home. Once there he worked on his homework and got dinner started. It had only been three months since the accident and he was still raw and hurtin.

"Johnny, I'm gonna lay down. You can stay, Soda will be home soon."

"All right," he sat on the couch.

Two-Bit went by the DX to tell Soda what happened after school.

"I'll tell Darry maybe he'll take Pony."

"I'm gonna hunt some action, wanna come?"

"I better head home," Soda replied.

"See ya later," Two-Bit called.

"Bye Two-Bit," The guys walked home to find Johnny asleep on the couch and Pony asleep in the bedroom. When Darry got home, Soda talked to him before the boys woke up.

**DARRY POV**

"Why wouldn't Pony tell me if he wanted to go?" I wondered.

"Maybe because you're not his Dad," Steve smarted off.

I stood up and Soda gave Steve a look before grabbing my arm.

"I think you should take the day off and go with him, maybe take Johnny too."

"I'll see what I can do Little Buddy," I promised. "Go wake the kids for dinner and Steve, keep your mouth shut.

It was an unusually quiet dinner. After the dishes were done, Soda wanted to go out with Steve.

"Darry, I'll be back later."

"Curfew is midnight," I told him.

"I know," he called as they left.

Soon after Johnny decided to go home. Pony was on the porch reading a book, I sat beside him.

"So I heard there was some trouble today."

"Not really, just some guy running his mouth," Pony remarked rubbing his leg.

"Your leg hurt?" I asked before pulling it across my lap and massaging it.

"A little," he admitted.

"Were you gonna tell me about the field trip or just miss out on it?" I asked softly.

Pony shrugged and pulled his leg away. "I know I can't go so there wasn't any reason to say anything."

"Why can't you go?" I asked.

"I don't have a dad anymore," his voice cracked and he ran into the house.

"Dam, I hate this."

"Hate what?" Dally asked walking to the gate.

"Mom and Dad being gone. I thought Pony was getting better, but he's still hurting so much and I don't have a clue how to help him."

"Use your instincts D.S., you'll figure it out. Go take care of the kid, I'll be around later if you need to talk."

"I might take you up on that Ace," I told him from the door.

**DARRY POV**

For some reason when my baby brother gets upset lately, he goes to my room. That's where I found him, curled up on my bed.

Ponyboy?" I sat by him.

"I'm sorry," he sat up and swiped at his eyes.

"Why are you sorry Little Man?" I reached over and dried his tears wishing I could make his pain go away.

"For making things harder on you."

"How do you figure that?"

"I just miss them," he cried not answering my question.

"I do to, Soda does. This is normal, don't be sorry about how you feel. I would give anything if I could take your pain away, but I can't. It will fade in time though."

Pony leaned against me, I brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Now about this field trip, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm not Dad, but I can still take you if you will let me."

"I'd like that. I guess you are like the Dad now."

"I would never try to replace him, but if that's how you want to look at me."

"Does it bother you?" he asked softly.

"It don't bother me, Ponyboy," I said as my little brother hugged me.

"Now do you want Johnny to come with us or do you want it to be just you and me?"

"You would take Johnny too?"

"Sure if you want. If Johnny wants to go, I might see if Dally will to."

"Cool, can I go tell him?"

"Yeah go on."

"Thanks Dare," he ran out the door and I went to get a cup of coffee.

**DARRY POV**

"Is the kid okay?" Dally asked joining me.

"He's fine. This is so hard. God, Ace, what if I mess this up?"

"You won't! Superman don't mess up, so about this trip?"

"I was gonna tell you about that. Next Friday you and me are taking the boys to a little league baseball game."

"I might be busy," he committed.

"I suggest you get unbusy. This is important to Pony and Johnny," I snapped then lowered my voice. "Besides you'll get to spend the day with me."

"Geeze don't get all worked up, I'll go."

He touched my shoulder, "You are doing a good job with Pony. The kid will be fine," he hugged me for a minute.

**ANYONE POV**

"Hey guys," Soda said sitting beside his brother and Johnny on the porch.

"Hey Sodapop, guess what?"

"What Ponyboy?"

"Darry's taking Johnny and me to the game."

"That's good, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"We will. Dally's comin to, I don't think Darry wants to spend the whole day with us boring kids."

"Maybe he wants someone to talk to while you and Johnny pal around."

"Prolly," Pony agreed as they all went inside. Between work, school and other things the week passed pretty quickly. The guys at school were still giving Pony a hard time and although the boy never told anyone, Lisa had called to talk to him about adopting him and Soda. He told her no, but she kept calling. He finally had to talk to someone, so Thursday night he told Johnny when they were in the lot.

"Johnny, remember when we heard the Clarkes talking to Darry about adopting Soda and me?"

"Yeah why?"

"She's been calling asking. I want Darry to. I want Darry to be my new Dad."

"Have you asked him about it? I mean if you think about it, he is."

"Do you think I should? I know Soda will be mad, Steve will tell me to grow up. I don't know what Darry will say."

"Dunno, depends on you and how much you want it. It doesn't matter what anyone says, you have to do what's right for you."

"I guess. You stayin tonight?" he asked standing up. The dark-haired boy nodded.

"Come on, let's go home."

Two hours after dinner Darry carried Pony to bed, while Dally covered Johnny up. He decided to go to bed when Dally left to find trouble. Pony slipped out of bed after Soda was asleep, holding his breath hoping he didn't disturb him, then went down the hall.

"Darry?" He shook his brother to wake him up.

**DARRY POV**

"Hmmm...Pony, you okay?" I asked sitting up hoping he wasn't ill again.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sit down and ask me," I told him wondering what was up with him.

"I don't want the Clarkes to adopt us. If you say no, it's okay, but I wanted to know since you do everything he did and he's gone, but you're here..." he stopped.

"Pony, just tell me," I urged him.

"Well I just thought if I had to have another Dad, could it be you?" He cried looking at the floor as tears dripped down his face. I was stunned at the pain I heard in his young voice and the question itself. I had to remind myself to breathe. I had no idea that he knew about the Clarkes offer to formally adopt the boys.

"Pony, look at me," I whispered quietly. He looked up at me with big, green eyes.

"I'll be anything you need me to be. Don't ever be scared to tell me how you feel, because I will always be here to listen," I pulled him to me and held him a long time. Then he asked another question that hurt just as much.

"Don't you want me?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. I knew I would have to talk to the boys in the morning about Lisa Clarke. The idea had never been seriously considered. Pony's arms wrapped around me and he buried his face in my neck and bawled, mumbling something.

"What did you say baby?" I asked.

"I need Daddy."

"I know," I murmured trying to soothe him. "Shh..I want you to go to sleep now Little Man, " I'm not sure how long I rocked Pony, but after he was still I took him back to Sodapop, glad that he'd slept through that conversation.

**ANYONE POV**

Darry heaved a ragged sigh, he needed to talk to Dally. The young man didn't know what scared him the most, the fact that he always seemed to be crying lately or his growing dependence on Dally.

Shaking his head he stumbled across the room, before realizing he didn't know where the other greaser was.

"He's at Buck's," Johnny told him. Darry nodded and dialed the phone.

"Can I talk to Dally please?' he asked when it was answered.

"Just a minute...Dallas, phone," the man yelled.

"Hello?"

"Ace, I...I

D.S., what's wrong?" he demanded.

"I need to see you. Can you come over?"

"Sure buddy, I'm on the way."

"I'll be in my room," they hung up.

**DARRY POV**

When I turned to go, I noticed Johnny looking at me.

"Sorry Johnnycakes, didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's all right. Pony asked you about adopting him, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how long has he been thinking this?"

"A while. Lisa has been calling and the guys as school still give him a hard time. They say you're not as good as a Dad. He gets upset. Pony says you do everything your Dad did so it makes sense to him," Johnny told me yawning.

"Go back to sleep," I said going to my room. I heard Dally come in and talk to Johnny then my door opened and closed, the lock turned.

I drew in a shuddering breath, my little brother's innocent question nearly destroyed me. I always tried to be strong around the boys, but when it was just me and Dally, I could let my guard down, like he could with me. I also knew Dal wouldn't think less of me and it wouldn't be the first time I broke in front of him. He lay down and the minute I felt his arms around me, I lost it. When I tried to hold it together, he wouldn't let me.

"Don't hold it all inside," he told me softly. When I shook, he rubbed my back. "That's it D.S., let it all out. You'll feel better, then we'll talk," he said.

**DARRY POV**

About 20 minutes later, I pulled myself together.

"Better now?" he asked. I nodded and sat up so I could look at him. Dally used his thumb to dry my eyes.

"What got you so upset?"

After I explained, I lay with my head on his chest listening to his heart beating.

"God, Ace, I didn't know what to say," I stood up and paced the floor.

"Sounds like you did the right thing. Come lay down," he said quietly. When I did, he nestled me against him, arms around me, my head on his shoulder.

Desire flamed inside me. It only took the slightest touch from Dally and I was turned on.

"Ace?"

"Go to sleep Buddy."

How? It wasn't possible to sleep.

"I can't."

"Well try," he attempted to sound mad, but I knew he wasn't. Lying there I shut my eyes, but they opened again. I listened to Dally's breathing and knew he couldn't sleep either. Tangled so close together, I could feel him and snuggled even closer.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" I whispered.

"D.S., for God's sake."

"Do you"" I pressed him.

"Of course I do, but I'm trying to sleep," he rolled over quickly, leaving me alone. Sighing I stared at the ceiling before curling around his slim waist.

**DARRY POV**

I slowly pulled the zipper down, he drew in a sharp breath when I took him out to hold and stroke. Dally turned over and pulled me on top of him. His lips took mine in a rough needful kiss, his hands wondered over my body. My heart was beating fast as I tore at his shirt to reach bare chest.

"Undress," Dally growled doing the same.

"All right," I sat up and wrenched the shirt off, followed by jeans and boxers. Then I was back on top of him. Skin against skin. My mouth moved down his body with hot-opened mouthed caresses. My tongue brushed against his nipples while my hand slid down his belly to the thatch of hair beyond it.

**ANYONE POV**

Dally was breathing hard and there was to much urgency between them for patience or restraint. After making sure the older man was ready, Darry entered him in one possive thrust. Dally spread his legs wider and moaned. Darry was on him, in him, big and hard and that was all either of them ever wanted or needed.

"Oh yeah," Dally groaned raggedly. There was not another person in the entire world who could make him feel this way. Pulling Darry's face to him, they kissed. His hands stroked Dally's dick. Darry's thrusts went deeper, harder, and faster. The lovers knew they wouldn't last much longer and finally clung to each other as they exploded together.

"D.S.," Dally moaned taking his final thrusts. It took a long time for their bodies to calm down so they could drift to sleep.

Pony woke up screaming early the next morning. He'd slept restlessly before the nightmare had taken hold. Soda up to hold him. "She..it's all a dream baby. It's all right."

Pony kept crying, he called for their parents. Darry ran in and dropped to his knees by them. The little boy was repeating one word.

"I'm here Little Colt. She...settler down," he murmured taking the trembling child from Soda, who watched silently. He'd heard Pony call Darry Daddy, and he'd answered him. After he was sleeping again, the oldest Curtis stayed with his brothers until it was time to get up. Soda lay stiffly beside them, when Darry tried to pull him closer, the boy stiffened and jerked away. The next day at breakfast Soda kept staring at Pony and Darry.

**DARRY POV**

"Something wrong Sodapop?" I asked concerned because my middle brother is usually a bundle of energy. "We all need to talk tonight," he shrugged and jumped up from the table.

"I'm gonna be late," he said before running off.

"Pony, here's your permission slip for the trip."

"What about Johnny's?"

"I have it, Dally signed it," Johnny told us sitting down.

"I'll drop you off at school. We'll meet you there at 12:30. Dally's driving so he'll prolly have Buck's car."

They nodded and piled into the car. I still didn't know why they needed permission slips if they were riding with us, unless it was to get out of class.


	7. Ball Games and the Lake

_**Here is another chapter. Please read and review.**_

**ANYONE POV**

Dally pulled up at the school and immediately spotted the youngest greaser waiting by the steps. Pony was staring at the ground as he was taunted by three older guys.

"Hey, it's Brainy Curtis, too bad about your old man dying. Course he prolly wrecked on purpose to get away from you."

Ponyboy stood stoically as they pushed him knowing he couldn't take on three of them. Johnny rushed over pushing Pony behind him.

"Hey boys," Dally strolled up to the group sending them a glare that had the bullies backing away.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Pony mumbled.

"Let's go then," they went to the car.

"Where's Darry?"

"He sent me to get you, we'll pick him up on the way," he looked at Pony in the mirror. "Does that happen often?" he asked.

"Yeah, since Mom and Dad died," Pony admitted.

**DARRY POV**

I sat on the porch watching Sodapop run down the sidewalk. I'd tried to get the kid to talk to me, but he just got angry.

"I'll talk to him, you go enjoy the afternoon with Pony and Johnny," Steve told me before chasing his best friend. Ten minutes later Dally drove up. That defiantly was not a happy looking group. I wondered why, but when they didn't say anything neither did I. We had wondered briefly why the boys didn't want to ride the bus with their buddies, Pony said he wanted to go with us.

Dally pulled into the parking lot and we got out. It was already hot and the stands were crowded with kids running around. Pony wasn't looking real well so before we took our seats, I asked if he wanted a hot dog.

"I'm not hungry," he told me.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"No, didn't want to," he said as we sat down.

"Pony, you didn't have breakfast either," I said.

"Hey D.S., lay off the kid for a while. He's fine," Dally told me grinning.

Pony looked from me to Dally then back to me.

"All right," I agreed grinning back.

**DARRY POV**

Pony was acting funny, and I knew he wasn't paying attention to the game because I would catch him watching me. After a couple of innings the boys went to get snow cones and Dally told me why Ponyboy was so down. It was about half an hour before they came back and Pony's eyes were red like he'd been crying. I nodded when my little brother asked if we could leave. We decided to get some hot dogs and go by the lake for a late lunch.

Despite Pony being quiet, it turned out to be a good day because when him and Johnny went exploring in the woods, Dally and me had some time alone.

"D.S., are you thinking about adopting Pony?"

"I don't know yet, that is something that Pony, Soda and me have to discuss. I should have done it already, but I know Soda is going to react badly to it."

"Might not be a bad idea to do it tonight."

"All right, when we get home," we sat awhile enjoying each others company.

**ANYONE POV**

Johnny and Pony were walking back to the tables when Johnny stopped and motioned for Pony to be quiet. Darry touched Dally's cheek and he turned his face toward the gentle touch.

"Johnny, do you think they like each other?" Pony whispered.

"No Pony, I think they love each other. Would it bother you if they did?"

"Not as long as Darry's happy."

"Come on, let's leave them alone a minute," they went back the way they'd come and made a lot more noise when they did go back.

"Dally, Ponyboy found a turtle."

"He did, where is it?"

"It's a baby one. Can I keep it Darry?"

"Pony, we don't know anything about turtles and he might miss his home if we take him away."

"I'll put him back."

When the group got home, Soda was already asleep so the talk would have to wait.

**DARRY POV**

I was exhausted after a long day at work. All I wanted was a cold drink, my bed and a few hours of peace and quiet. I shook my head there was homework to check, bills to pay and dinner to make. Walking into the house, I found Ponyboy sniffling in Soda's arms. I noticed the other guys around before focusing my tired mind on my kid brothers. When Pony saw me standing in the doorway, he ran to me.

"Darry, when you adopt me, can I call you Daddy?" he whispered, but Soda heard. His eyes grew wide and he flew outside.

"What's wrong Little Man?" I asked softly. My hand smoothed back his hair trying to bring him out of his near-frenzied state. He shrugged and leaned against me as we sat on the couch till he calmed down, then I went to talk to Sodapop. God, would this ever get any easier? My head was pounding again. I hadn't had a bad headache in a while and hoped they were not going to be occurring regularly.

"Soda, what's the problem?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Nothing!" he snapped glaring at me.

"I see well I can't make you talk, but I also can't help if you won't let me."

"I feel like you are taking him away from me and he's forgetting them already. Out with the old and in with the new."

I took a deep breath when he looked away.

"I'm not trying to take Pony away. I'm trying to bring us all closer together. He needs us both, Sodapop, look at me," I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "Ponyboy has not forgotten anyone. He's still in a lot of pain and is dealing with it the best way he can."

**DARRY POV**

"That little boy isn't hurting anyone and we both know it. I should have talked to you about this, but I didn't want to worry you. Pony overheard Lisa when she came by wanting to adopt you both. Of course I said no, but Pony said if he had to get a new Dad, he wanted it to be me."

"That bitch," he fumed.

"Soda, you should know that in a few months if Pony still wants me to, I will adopt him."

DARRY POV

"Darry, how can you pretend to be Dad? Doesn't it hurt you?" he asked tearfully.

"I'm not pretending to be Dad. Little Buddy, I hurt because my baby brother is in so much pain. He knows who I am Sodapop. I'm still his brother, no matter what name Pony calls me, I'll always be his big brother. Please don't give him a hard time about this. One day I'll be plain, old Darry again."

"I don't understand and I don't like it, but I don't want to hurt him any more so I'll go along and won't say anything to him," he grew quiet a minute then looked at me again.

"Darry, you'll never be plain. As big brothers go, you're the best."

"Thanks Little Buddy," I told him.

"Can I go out with Steve?"

"Yeah, but be back by midnight."

**DARRY POV**

Tomorrow was Saturday and as far as I knew no one had to be anywhere so we planned a cookout. Pony and Johnny went to bed at 11:00. I sat down to do some bills waiting on Soda to get home. When Dally came in, after glancing at me, he went to my room. Two-Bit was on the couch and said he must have been tired. I agreed though I'd also seen his pale face and pain-filled eyes so after Soda got home, I went to see about him.

Dally was lying on his back, one arm across his eyes, the other around his middle. When I opened the door, he looked at me.

"You all right?" I asked cautiously.

"Fine! I got in a fight with Shepard. No big deal."

"How's your ribs?"

"Sore as hell. A kiss would make it better," he flirted with me.

"Would it now?" I grinned before leaning over and kissing the love of my life.

"D.S., come here," he commanded. I slowly lowered myself beside Dally, kissing him again. He laced his fingers through my hair and tried to deepen it. I stopped him.

"Not tonight Ace, you're hurt. Those ribs need time to heal. I'll hold you tonight, but that's all."

"I need you Darry," he told me.

"You've got me babe, just not tonight," I replied pulling the blanket over us.

**DARRY POV**

I could tell Dally didn't like it, but he eventually nodded against my chest and was still. When Pony's nightmares came we were both sleeping peacefully. I left Dally to go comfort my scared little brother. This time he called for Soda and me, not our parents. Maybe he was beginning to heal. By the time Pony was sleeping again, it was time for me to get up anyway so I went to start coffee. I wasn't surprised to see Dally stumble in minutes later. I winced at the large purple bruise on his side.

"Want me to wrap that?" I asked knowing he'd refuse.

"Naw, I'll be fine. I'm gonna head out now. See ya later," after giving me a quick kiss, he left.

There was two months of the school year left and parent/teacher conference time was today. I was meeting with Pony's teacher at 4:00. When I got there, Lisa Clarke was talking to the teacher. Pony got up when I knocked on the door.

"Sit down Ponyboy, don't be rude," she told him.

I held my hand out to him.

"Come here Pony. He doesn't have to listen to you. Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"I feel your mother would want me to look after her baby."

"That's a load of bull. My mother is gone and so is your reason for being around my family. Pony and Soda are well-taken care of. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave so I can talk to Pony's teacher now."

She left fuming about ungrateful people.

"Miss Albright, sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's all right Mr. Curtis, I was wondering why she was here."

"Call me Darry," I told her with a grin.

"Only if you call me Sara. Maybe Pony should wait in the library," she suggested.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked quietly.

"No, I thought you might get bored here."

He looked at me.

"You can stay. Come sit with me," he did and I wrapped an arm around him.

**DARRY POV**

"Okay well Darry, Pony's grades are all right. They dropped a little, but considering the circumstances he's been through that's understandable. He's been having some problems with a couple of the older boys, but that's to be expected since he skipped a few grades. All in all if he keeps up the good work, Pony will pass with all A's," she smiled at Pony and then looked at me.

I turned to Pony.

"Hey Little Man, I saw Johnny waiting for us outside, why don't you see if he's still here?"

"All right," he got his stuff and went out the door. I leaned against her desk, arms across my chest.

"What else?" I demanded.

"Is Pony doing okay at home? He seems quieter than usual in class."

"My little brother is fine. He's finally moving on. Pony is the baby and he took it a lot harder than Soda and me."

"If there is anything I can do to help or if you ever need to talk, please feel free to call me," she smiled at me.

Miss Albright was a pretty woman, but all I could think of as she flirted with me was Dallas and his icy eyes, his smile, the way he felt in my arms.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, but I thank you for the offer. I better go now."

"Thank you for coming in," she told me as I was leaving.

**DARRY POV**

"What did Miss Albright want after I left?" Pony asked when I arrived at the car to find Dally waiting with the boys.

"She wanted to know how you were doing at home and she flirted a lot."

"Aw Darry, you can't date my teacher," Pony grumbled.

Looking at Dally I replied, "Pony, I can honestly say I'm not the least bit interested in dating Miss Albright."

Dally smirked and managed to squeeze my leg. Soda had dinner ready when we got home. Later the guys had the tv and radio blasting, I thought they were being loud because my head was throbbing.

To make my night even worse, Lisa called demanding to see Soda and Pony. I told her there was no way in hell she would. After slamming the phone down, I went to my room. I needed a few minutes to calm down. A few hours later everyone was gone or asleep and I was sitting on my bed when the door opened.

**ANYONE POV**

Dally gathered Darry in his arms and spoke in a hushed voice, "If you need someone to lean on baby, I'm here."

"I've been on my own a long time Ace, I haven't had to worry about anyone," Darry blinked back tears, his blue eyes bright. "I didn't want to need anyone, I don't want to care anymore. This is all too much for me, why can't you see that?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can see your scared to death to let someone in. Don't be, I would never hurt you."

"Dally, I can't...I mean what do you want from me?"

Dead silence filled the room while Dally studied him. His face was unreadable, void of all emotion what so ever.

"Nothing at all. It's obvious what I want, you don't," he turned and swiftly walked to the door. "I'll leave now, I'm Dallas Winston, I don't need you or anyone else," he told him going into the hall where he paused and looked back. Darry stood wide-eyed unable to believe what was happening.

"I hope you find what ever you need to make you happy, it's obviously not me," he left slamming the door, leaving Darry's heart breaking as tears flowed down his face thinking oh God, he'd lost his tuff greaser.

Dally walked through the lot, his feet tiredly moving, the moon was full in the dark sky. He sighed deeply. This was exactly why he didn't want to love anyone, he'd prolly lost Darry's friendship as well as any chance of a relationship with him.

"Dammit," Dally rasped in the silence of the night. He kept seeing the hurt in those blue eyes he loved. The tears that had threatened to fall, tears he caused.

**ANYONE POV**

Reaching the edge of the lot, he heard footsteps behind him. Knowing who it was, he stopped to wait for Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes, you should be sleeping."

"I thought you might need someone to talk to. Dally, are you all right?" Johnny asked with genuine concern.

"No I'm not," he finally admitted. "Wanna go to the lake?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," Johnny agreed so they went to get Buck's car. Neither said much on the drive.

Standing at the waters edge, the two boys stared at the dark sky. Johnny was quiet giving Dally time to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

"I've lost him Johnny," Dally finally spoke in a low pain-filled voice. "He slipped right through my fingers," the blond greaser dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

Johnny knelt beside him, tears burning his eyes, his heart aching for the man he considered brother.

"No! Dal, you can still have what you want."

"I told him I was leaving," he said flatly.

"Why?" Johnny wanted to know because he didn't understand Dally or his reasoning.

"Because I love Darry. He's confused and needs to figure out what he wants. I love him Johnny," he repeated.

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked sitting in the sand.

"I don't have a clue. Any ideas?" Dally asked joining him.

"Go talk to Darry, tell the man how you feel."

"I don't know if I can."

After a long while Dally stood up.

"Come on, I need to get you back for school tomorrow."


	8. Finally the truth

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**_

_**Here is another chapter to my story. As usual please Read & Review.**_

**ANYONE POV**

The two boys heard every word spoken in the next room. It wasn't really a shock because they had started to figure it out and as long as their oldest brother was happy, it didn't bother them.

"Stay here Pony, I'm gonna call Bree Ann to come and talk to Darry."

"All right," he snuggled deeper into the warm blankets watching as Soda left the room. After making the phone call, he slipped into Darry's room. The man was rubbing his fore head and didn't even look up.

"Dare?" Sodapop moved to sit by his brother.

"You should be in bed Little Buddy."

"Since I'm not, let's talk."

"Head hurts, don't feel like it. Go to sleep"

Soda shook his head no.

**DARRY POV**

The door opened again, Bree stood there smiling at us.

"Superman, take a walk with me."

I looked from her to Soda. "Fine! Sodapop, bed now," we sat on the back porch.

"Darry, Dally's a hard man, we know he's never loved anyone except maybe Johnny. I can't believe the change in him since you came back. He is almost human and you my friend are responsible for that. I think if you took the chance you could be happy," she told me. "You and Dally are a lot alike. Both hard, tough men. I know you Darry, you think you have to be the strong one. Always in control of your emotions, hiding the pain behind those cold, blue eyes. You don't have to not with me, your brothers, Dallas or anyone."

"Bree Ann, drop it. Look I won't do anything to risk losing my little brothers," I went back in.

**DARRY POV**

I checked on the boys then went to bed wondering where Dally was. I tried to sleep, but just tossed and turned, the pounding in my head getting worse until it was time to get up. I was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Pony came in and climbed on my lap. I wrapped a arm around him, he cuddled into me and went back to sleep. Soda came in and sat down.

"He okay?" he asked when he saw Ponyboy.

"Yeah, he's fine," I shook him. "Pony, you need to wake up now."

He got off me and went to lie down on the couch with Johnny. Soda and me grinned then pulled him into the floor where we tickled him. Pony shrieked with laughter as our fingers dug into his sides.

"I'm up, I'm up," he sputtered.

"Go get ready for school," I told him.

"Darry, can I go to the movies afer school?"

"With whom?" I wanted to know.

"Tow-Bit, Johnny and Dally."

"Yeah, be home by five though."

We all headed to work or school. It was a long day and I was exhausted and in pain before it even started. I wanted to talk to Dally, but he didn't come over. I got home at 5:30, the boys were gathered around Johnny, who was obviously upset.

"What's goin on guys?" I asked sitting down.

"Uh Dally's gone," Soda said quietly.

I flinched. "I'm sure he'll be back."

"But . . . " Pony said before I interrupted him.

"If Dallas wants to leave, we can't stop him. Pony, he's an adult," I scolded him.

**DARRY POV**

I got up and followed Pony when he went to his room. Once there, I pulled my little brother into a tight hug. "I love you Ponyboy."

"Geeze Darry," he squirmed in my arms. "I know."

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry," when I didn't let go, Pony let his head rest on my shoulder and relaxed while I stroked his hair.

"Darry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could we cook out on the grill later?"

"Sure, I think that would be a great idea," Pony smiled and went to talk to Johnny.

It was a pretty normal evening at the house, only one person was missing. The one I needed, and wanted more than anyone.

I knew where Dally was, he was either at Buck's or Tim Shepard's hiding out licking his emotional wounds. While I grilled burgers in the back yard, Pony read a book to Johnny and the other guys wrestled around. As we ate, I wondered how long Dally would stay away.

**ANYONE POV**

Darry went to work and tried to forget his worried, the only problem was that he still had that dam headache. Nothing seemed to take the pain away. Dally could, he had done it before in TX, but he was still gone. Darry stood up after a break and got dizzy and passed out. His boss called the house, Johnny answered and went to find Dally.

The older man hurried over to the office to find his buddy shaky and pale.

"Darry?" he knelt beside the chair.

"Dally, sorry they had to bother you."

"No bother, what's wrong?" he asked seeing the pain in his eyes. Darry shook his head and moaned.

"How long have you had it this time?"

"Three or four days. I'll be fine."

"Sure you will. Come on," Dally helped him up. "I'm taking him to the emergency room."

"Hope he gets better soon," the boss told them.

Once in the car, Darry tried to persuade Dally to take him home.

"Just drop me off at the house. The hospital is a waste of time anyway."

"They can give you something for the pain," Dally said looking at him after parking the car.

**DARRY POV**

"How long are you going to stay away?" I asked softly.

"I thought we both needed time to think."

"I don't want to lose my best friend. Please Dal."

"You won't lose me."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because the alternative is unthinkable. Right now I need space. D.S., seeing you every day and not being able to hold you or touch you kills me."

"I know, me too," I told him.

"Come on let's get you checked so I can take you home," we both knew he could help me feel better faster than any doctor.

Once inside Dally made a quick call to Soda, who wanted to come down, but I told him I would be home later and not to leave work.

**ANYONE POV**

Back at the house Darry went to lie down after Dally made sure his room was completely dark.

"The medicine should help him sleep, but I doubt it will. Keep it quiet around here," the gang was sitting around when Soda spoke up.

"We can take care of Darry, why are you still here?"

"I'm not leaving Soda," Dally bit out.

"Don't hurt him again."

"I won't," he agreed then was quiet when the man in question stumbled into the room. He looked around finally spotting Dally by the door.

"Still hurts," he mumbled.

"Darry, you should go lay down," Soda told him.

Dally sat on the couch and held a hand out to him. "Come here D.S., you can lay down here."

Sodapop handed his brother a pillow, but he ignored it and instead used Dally's leg.

**ANYONE POV**

"Johnny, go get a cool, wet cloth for his eyes. Steve, you and Two-Bit put a blanket over the window," he told them keeping his voice low. When Johnny came back with the cloth, Dally laid it over Darry's eyes.

"Make it stop Ace," Darry pleaded and Dally knew his Buddy's pain was almost unbearable.

"Sh . . . it will," he started massaging his temples, then gently ran his fingers through the dark hair. Two hours later he was still there, only now Darry had fallen asleep.

"How did you know the medicine wouldn't work?" Two-Bit asked.

"Been through it before with him. The first week after he left, Darry was hurtin so bad that the slightest movement made him sick. By the time I got there, he'd been to the doctor, but it didn't help. I made him lay down and started rubbing his temples, it worked."

"How did you know he was in trouble?" Pony asked.

"Jeff called after Darry asked him to."

**DARRY POV**

Soda finally got up to fix dinner and the guys ate quietly. It was about seven when I woke up. Dally was still here, absently playing with my hair. When I sat up, Pony hugged me.

"Are you better now?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," I told him looking at Dally. "Thanks Dal."

"No problem. You need to eat something with your medicine."

"I will," I walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"You can leave now Dally," Soda told him.

I turned to my friend. "Please stay Ace."

"I need to go, got some stuff to do. I'll be around though and when you feel better, we WILL finish our talk D.S.," he walked out.

I looked at my brother.

"Sodapop, Dallas is my best friend and he is welcome here anytime."

"All right, don't get all worked up. You need to stay calm Superman," Soda told me.

**ANYONE POV**

Over the next few days, Darry took it easy and Dally was pretty much in and out as usual. It was Friday evening and not much was going on.

"Darry, can we go to the movies?" Soda asked.

"Yeah be home by midnight and keep an eye on your brother."

"Aw man, how we supposed to pick up girls with the baby along?" Steve snapped.

Pony's face grew pale and his lip trembled.

"Steve, that wasn't nice. Pony's not a baby," Soda told his friend.

"I'll stay here Soda, but you have fun."

"You sure Pony?" he asked before they left. Pony nodded then went to read with Johnny.

**DARRY POV**

I had some stuff to do, but when I was finished, I decided to take the boys to do something. We went to the Dingo for milkshakes. After the movies were over Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit joined us. A few minutes later, Dallas sauntered in with Sylvia glued to his side. It made me sick the way she was rubbing all over him. I stood up.

"Soda, here," I handed him the keys to the truck. "Bring Pony and Johnny back later. I'm gonna take a walk. I need to think," I mumbled feeling Dally's eyes on me. When I finally got home, it was late, but Johnny was on the steps.

"Dally wants to talk to you."

"Where is he?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Bucks. He's waitin."

"Tell Soda I'll be back," I told him. He nodded and I left again.

**ANYONE POV**

Darry walked into Buck's excited to see the greaser. Buck saw him and pointed upstairs. He nodded and walked up slowly. He knew which room he wanted. The door was open and he could see Dally and Sylvia makin out. His heart broke all over again.

"Ace, why?" he choked out.

"D.S., wait," it was too late. He was gone. All the way home, he kept thinking why? Why would Dally hurt him like that?

Since it was the weekend, the gang was still going strong. They were loud and he needed quiet so when Darry couldn't stand the noise anymore, he snapped at them. "Go to bed now!"

Silence settled over the house as they scattered. Two-Bit and Steve left. Soda, Pony, and Johnny went to the boy's room. Darry knew he didn't have the right to feel so betrayed since it was his fault Dally left, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

**DARRY POV**

I must have dozed off in the living room because I jerked awake when Ponyboy shook me.

"Have a bad dream baby?" I reached for him, and he buried his face in my neck. I rubbed his back and after a while, his body stopped trembling and my little brother slept again.

"Darry?" Johnny called softly.

I looked up. He was by the couch.

"Did you get things straightened out with Dally?"

My eyes met his and I shook my head no.

"You know, don't you Johnny?"

"I figured it out a while ago," he told me.

"Does he know?" I looked down at Pony.

"I think he has an idea. Darry, Ponyboy and Soda are still gonna love you."

"Dad didn't," I spoke softly as I stood up cradling Pony to me. I put him back in bed and went to get ready for work.

**ANYONE POV**

The days passed at a crawl. Darry went to work, came home, took care of his brothers and fell into an exhausted sleep only to wake up and do it all again. After a few weeks of it, Bree Ann tried to talk to Darry again.

"How long is this going to go on?"

"What?" Darry replied tiredly.

"This thing between you and Dallas."

"There is nothing between us. He's with Sylvia now. I lost my best friend and it's all my fault because I couldn't tell him the truth. Bree, I have so much going on, I don't have time to play around. I have to think about the boys."

"The boys are fine," she told him.

"I won't do anything to lose them. I can't lose anyone else."

**ANYONE POV**

"Darry?"

"What do you want me to say Brennie? That I love Dallas Winston? That I can't think of anyone but him? That the thought of him with someone else tears me to pieces. Why? You already know that, hell you've known for years," he told her.

"Yes I do know. Maybe I wanted you to admit it to yourself."

"Why?" he asked again.

"So you can tell Dally."

"Dally is happy with Sylvia. It tore me to shreds to see them together, but as long as Dally is happy," he went to check on Pony's homework.

Neither saw the blond greaser hidden in the shadows grinning. Bree Ann left. The boys were asleep and Johnny was dozing on the couch. Darry was on his way to bed, hoping he could sleep when the door opened.

"Darry?" the low urgent voice of Dally stopped him in his tracks. "We need to talk," he whispered glancing at the sleeping boy in the living room.

"Dallas, it's late. I'm going to bed," he said tonelessly. He really didn't know what to say to his friend because he didn't know how the 20-year-old would react to a love confession. For once Darry wasn't sure that he could remain calm and unaffected.

"Please D.S.," Dally pleaded. "I know we made a mess of things. Just talk."

He looked so miserable and sad that Darry wanted to hold him.

"Fine, in my room so we don't wake Johnny up," once the door closed, the two men sat down.

**DARRY POV**

"I was wrong to leave the way I did," Dally sighed raggedly and ran his hand up and down my arm. "It's not too late, we can . . . "

"We!" I exclaimed tersely my eyes burning into his.

"There ain't a we. Dally, we were lonely, searching for something or someone."

"No!" he shouted. "We wanted each other. Why can't you admit I am what you need? Dammit, I love you," Dally spoke heatedly.

I stared at him, shock and disbelief on my face.

"You don't love me," I whispered.

"Yes I do," his words were spoken with deep convection. My heart reeled at his words. It couldn't be real. I stood up, he followed.

"I've only loved two people in my whole life. My little brother Johnny Cade and my best friend Darrell Shayne Curtis Jr."

I stared at him. "What about Sylvia?"

"She don't mean nothing to me. I was using her to forget you."

"Did it work?"

"No, I could never forget you. Darry, tell me how you feel about me."

**DARRY POV**

Dally was watching him closely, so he saw the emotion on the younger man's face. I glanced down unable to look in his eyes.

"D.S.?" Dally prompted, needing an answer to his question.

"You already know that," I told him.

"I think I do, but I need you to say it. Are you in love with me?"

After taking a deep breath, I looked Dallas Winston, the toughest hood in Tulsa right in the eye and admitted it.

"Yes, God help me, but I love you so much."

Dally pulled me close, a smile on his handsome face. He cradled my face between his hands.

"Finally the truth, come on," he led me to the bed. "I need to hold you, I thought I'd lost any chance with you."

We lay down then heard Pony cry out.

"Go take care of him, I'll be here," half an hour later, I was back.

**ANYONE POV**

Dally caught Darry around the waist and slammed his body against him, moving to take his mouth with a goaded violence. Darry relaxed into him sensually letting the older man ravish his mouth, glorying in his roughness.

"Ace, I want you," Darry breathed in his scent.

"You got me D.S., always."

"Touch me," Darry requested and somehow over the pounding of his heart he heard. Dally slid his hands under the shirt, feeling as much skin as possible. Darry's chest was hard, broad, and tan. He groaned when Dally found male nipples.

'I love you' was whispered and repeated many times as both men needed to hear it. Darry felt Dally's tongue on him as he suckled one nipple then the other. At an unspoken urging from Dally, he caught the shirt in his hands and pulled it off. Within seconds both men were naked. Darry pushed his lover onto the bed and knelt beside him.

"D.S."

"Shh. It's all right."

"I want . . . " Dally's back arched as Darry found his hard-on with his hand.

"No," Dally whispered.

"Yes," Darry said, his breath warm on him before taking him completely in his mouth.

"D.S.," he hissed through clinched teeth.

**ANYONE POV**

Dally's hips began to rise and fall instinctively. A shudder tore through the greaser and his fingers tangled in the dark hair.

"Don't stop," he pleaded now.

Darry chuckled and went on with what he was doing. Dally's breathing was ragged and he moaned Darry's name, then came with a final thrust. After getting his breath back, he pulled Darry to him touching, tasting, holding.

"Ace, Ace . . . "

"What babe?" he asked touching the other man's face gently.

"I want you," Darry finally managed. Dally got on his hands and knees, wiggling his cute behind at him.

"Take me D.S."

"You're mine," Darry warned in a husky whisper that showed his urgent need.

"I know. Show me," Dally gasped when Darry positioned himself over his back. Then words were not needed as he slowly thrust inside him, their groans rose as their passion was unleashed. Dally moved with him.

"Easy Ace, we have all night," Darry told him, but their rhythm increased until they couldn't hold back any more and climaxed together.

**DARRY POV**

I collapsed on Dally's back. God, I loved feeling him under me. When I slipped out of him, he turned to hold me as we trembled in the aftermath of our passion. Tomorrow I would have to tell my brother's, but tonight I was happy and in love. My head was on Dally's chest, his hand moving up and down my back.

"I love you Ace," I cooed sleepily.

"I love you to D.S.," Dally answered. I was almost asleep when he shook me.

"Darry, you gotta get up a minute. We can't go to sleep like this," he found sweats for us.

"Put these on baby, in case Pony comes in."

I did as he asked then he pulled me back in his arms and we drifted into the first good sleep we'd had forever. We woke up twice more to make love then fell into a exhausted slumber.


	9. Talking to the boys

_**This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be updating my other stories in the next week. Please read and review.**_

_**DARRY POV**_

The next day I knew the time had come to face the music and tell Pony and Soda. I prayed they could still love me especially when they found out I was different and not perfect. Dally came in as I was starting breakfast and sat at the table. He smiled and pulled me down on his leg, I ran my hands through his hair. I knew he could see how nervous I was.

"Relax Babe, things will work out. I'll talk to Steve and Two-Bit. Since Johnny already knows, do you want him to stay or go with me?" he asked.

"Stay," I told him because Lord knows I needed all the moral support I could get since I was scared to death.

_**DALLY**_

"Don't worry D.S., Soda and Pony will understand," I told him trying to calm his fears.

"What if they can't accept us?" he asked in a worried voice.

"We'll deal with that if it happens. Before I let your family fall apart, I will walk away," I told him.

"No, don't say that! Ace, I can't lose you," he cried softly.

"We'll find a way to make it work, but I'm going to head out now. Are you talking to them here?" I asked.

Darry shook his head. "I thought we'd go to the lake," he said smiling.

"I smiled back. "We'll meet you there later. I love you, never forget that," I told him.

"I love you too," he told me as I pressed my lips to his. He pulled away and stood up as Johnny coughed right before Pony shuffled into the room. Giving him one last smile, I left.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Hey little man, would you do me a favor?" I asked wrapping my hands around a coffee cup.

He nodded. "Go wake Sodapop up, I want to talk to both of you," I told him.

"All right," he left to do as I asked and a few minutes later they were both back in the kitchen.

"What's up Superman?" Soda asked rubbing his eyes.

"I thought we could all play hooky and go to lake since it's a nice day. Johnny's coming to and Dally will bring Two-Bit and Steve later," I explained to them

"Cool, let's hurry and go then," Soda was his usual ball of energy. We ate and then went to the car.

_**ANYONE POV**_

An hour later Darry stood tall and proud, arms crossed on his muscular chest.

"I need to tell you something, I hope you can understand. I should have told you before, but I only realized it myself and I was scared of your reaction. I'm in love with Dallas," he heard the swift intake of breath from Sodapop, but couldn't look at him.

"You don't know what love is," Soda told him flatly. "Is that why Dad sent you away? Why you left us?" he demanded.

"I do know what love is. Soda, for me it's Dallas Winston," Darry walked to the water's edge. "I'm sorry I let you down, I tried to ignore the feelings, but I can't anymore. It's who I am. Dad didn't want to know or try to understand so he sent me away," Soda turned away dragging Pony with him.

_**DARRY POV**_

I watched my brother's start to leave. "Is it so terrible to want to be happy?" I asked feeling close to tears. Neither Pony nor Soda spoke when they turned to look at me and I was scared to look in their eyes, terrified I would see the same condemnation that had been in Dad's.

"I love Dallas boys," I spoke softly. "Can you at least try to understand that?"

"Does he love you too?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Yes he does. He told me last night, it's the greatest feeling in the world to know that he feels the same way I do," I told them.

"Why are you telling us now?" Soda asked abruptly. I winced at his harsh voice, tears threatened to fall again. Suddenly they both ran to me.

"I can't believe this," Soda exclaimed and there was anger in his usually friendly tone even as they wrapped their arms around my waist.

I held my little brothers trying to stop shaking, hoping it wouldn't be the last time they let me.

"I can't blame you for being mad," I murmured. "I know that I let you down, I'm so sorry boys."

"Sorry!" Soda exclaimed. "Darry, why should you be sorry?" he demanded.

Bewildered I stared at him. "You're look mad, please don't be," I said.

"I am, but at Dad not you. I can't believe he was such a selfish bastard. God, what you've been through," he told me smiling that beautiful smile of his.

"Pony and me love you no matter what," he said.

"Yeah," Pony quickly agreed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Soda asked. I nodded.

"Is there anything that we could do to make you stop loving us?" he wanted to know.

"Of course not," I replied at once.

"Dare, Dad made his love conditional. He only loved you if you were who he wanted you to be, but when you stopped being that person he withdrew his love and sent you away. We won't do that. Our love is unconditional, there no matter what you do or who you love," Soda said.

"Darry, all we want is for you to be happy. If loving Dally does that for you, then I say go for it," Pony told me giving me a big as Soda echoed his thoughts and actions. I wondered how Dally was doing with our other two friends.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Dally walked into the DX glad to find both his buddies there, since it was almost time for Steve to get off work, he decided to wait a few minutes before telling them. Walking to the Curtis house Dally was quiet going over what to say in his head. Once there they sat on the porch.

"Don't look like the brother's are back yet," Two-Bit commented from the steps.

"We're supposed to meet them at the lake, but I wanted to talk to you first," he told them.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Darry?" Two-Bit asked.

Dally nodded as Steve spoke up. "What is going on with you two?" He wanted to know.

_**DALLY POV**_

"Darry and I have been seeing each other," I told them.

"What? You're both fags?" Steve shouted right before I threw him against the house.

"Keep your trap shut," I growled.

"Dal, you've been hanging with that broad," Two-Bit told me.

"I know. Two-Bit, she don't mean anything to me. Darry pushed me away and I wanted to hurt him.

"How long has this been going on?" Steve inquired.

"Years, we are in love. If you can't or won't accept it fine, but if you have anything to say, say it to me not Darry," I ordered menacingly.

"Do the boys know?" Steve wanted to know.

"They probably do by now," I told them.

"Well my friend, if Darry is who you want then I say go get him," Two-Bit said with a grin.

Steve kept quiet as we got in the car and drove down the road.

_**DARRY POV**_

"Darry, can Johnny and me talk a walk in the woods?" Pony asked when Dally pulled in.

"Stay on the trail and don't go too far," I told him. Soda ran to meet Steve, and then they took off with Two-Bit to catch the younger boys. I smiled when Dally walked over to me. I wanted to kiss him so much, but now was not the time and I knew that I couldn't so I had to settle for gazing at him.

"Hey D.S., how did it go?" Dally asked me.

"Great, they said if you make me happy, that's all that matters to them," I said grinning.

"Do I make you happy?" he wanted to know.

"God yes you do, what about Two-Bit and Steve?" I asked him.

"Two-Bit is fine with it. Steve has a problem with us although he never said anything to me about it," Dally said lighting a weed.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Steve was disgusted with the two older men. They were greasers for God's sake. They were supposed to get drunk and chase broads, not each other. He was mad that Soda seemed okay with it. When they caught up to the rest of the guys, he immediately took his rage out on Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, guess this means if Darry adopts you that he will be your new Mama," Steve taunted the boy.

"Steve, stop it," Soda snapped looking at his little brother.

"Why? It's true, he's a fag," Steve bit out.

"Why do you always have to be so hateful?" Pony asked. "Darry's always tried to help you. He's not hurting anyone," he cried before quickly stalking off followed by Johnny.

"Why do you have to be mean to Pony?" Soda asked.

"It's true," Steve said before Soda punched him in the eye.

"We'd better catch them before they get back," Two-Bit said.

_**DARRY POV**_

Dally and me were walking by the path when Pony came crashing through the brush. He'd been crying and tripped over some roots. I helped him up.

"Darry," he jerked away from me and took off again. When the other came up behind him, I could see Soda and Steve were mad.

"Ponyboy, stop," I called but he kept running.

"Darry, Johnny and me will get the kid," Dally told me while I turned to face my angry brother and his best friend.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Nothing for you to worry about Superman, I took care of it," Soda told me. I noticed Steve's eye was turning black.

"Go find Pony, I got this covered," he said so I ran down the path.

_**SODA POV**_

"Steve, that was uncalled for. Don't ever say that to Pony again, if you have a problem with Darry and Dally take it up with them, not Pony," I told him.

"Yeah all right," he said sitting down.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I wanted to know.

"I guess I just don't understand how they can willingly do that Soda," he said quietly.

"You mean be together?" I asked staring at my friend, who nodded and lowered his head. I knew what he was talking about.

"Stevie, it's not like that. They love each other," I told him softly knowing he was thinking about what his drunken father had forced on him last year. I was the only one that he had told.

He looked at me and I knew that he didn't want to talk about this. "Come on, let's go find the gang," I said standing up and offering him a hand. When we met up with them, Steve apologized and we went home.

_**DARRY POV**_

I sighed and turned off the water, getting out I wrapped a towel around my lean hips and went to my room. It had been a long, tense day, but everything had worked out. The boys were spending the night at Two-Bit's so Dally and me were alone. He was lying on the bed, an arm across his eyes.

"Ace," I called softly.

Dally moved his arm and looked at me.

"Will you hold me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I will, come here babe," he moved over to make room on the bed for me.

"Not like that, I need you to hold me our way," I whispered.

"Whatever you need," he rose to his feet and started to take his clothes off. I stared at him admiring his naked body. Dally groaned in sweet agony when I closed my hand around his erection.

_**DALLY POV**_

I sat on the bed against the headboard and pulled Darry until he was straddling me with his knees on either side of me.

"Are you comfortable Babe?" I asked.

Darry nodded as I nestled him closer and slipped a finger inside him. He shivered while I made sure he was ready for me.

"Ace, hurry I want you inside me so much I hurt," Darry pleaded with me.

"You do it," I told him.

Lifting himself a little, he gently impaled himself on my rock hard member. We both groaned loudly when he stopped, then looked at me.

"Now hold me," he pleaded. I nodded and wrapped both arms around him as his head settled on my shoulder.

_**ANYONE POV**_

Dally tightened his grip as the younger greaser shuddered and started to rock back and forth. He waited knowing Darry would talk when he was ready. After about 10 minutes he did.

"I was so scared that I would lose them today," he finally said.

"I know you were, but you didn't. They still love you, just like me," Dally said quietly rubbing Darry's back.

"I love you Ace," Darry told him watching Dally's eyes as he slowly moved up and down his hard length. Dally gritted his teeth and let Darry set the pace as they loved each other. Then suddenly, he couldn't wait and grasping Darry's hips, he thrust in and out rapidly, his breath harshly exploding from him.

"Oh God, D.S.," he moaned.

"Now Ace, now," Darry shouted as wave after wave of sensation swept through him. As soon as Darry felt Dally's hot fluid spurting inside him, he came all over their stomachs and collapsed on Dally's lap. After a few minutes Dally untangled them and eased Darry down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over them before settling the man into his arms. Darry sighed.

"That was a contented sound," Dally said.

"Yeah, it was. Dally, for the first time in a long time, I am right where I want to be," he told him.

"That's good, because I am to," Dally said.

Dally had to ask the question that had been on his mind.

"Darry, do you feel guilty when I make love to you? Does it feel you with shame that I can make you feel things girls can't?" he asked.

"Ace, I don't feel guilt or shame when I am with you. You have my mind, body and soul, but what about you?"

"What about me?" Dally asked.

"You have a lot of hate in your heart, I'm afraid of losing you," Darry confessed.

"You don't have to be scared," Dally said kissing him gently. "I'll never hurt you or leave you. Loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need you D.S.," he rasped out.

"I need to, I need to love you now," Darry said. Dally nodded and felt hands on his hard heat.

"Yes, this is what I want," Darry gasped as he grasped Dally's erection. His lips smothered Dally's moans and their tongues danced together in desperate need.

Soon Darry was inside him, thrusting, retreating, and thrusting again. The force of Darry's thrusts rocked him to the core and Dally could only gasp as he was carried closer to his completion. Dally watched Darry throw back his head and moan his name. He held the blond man possessively as his seed spilled deep inside Dally. After the two men recovered from their passion, they lay down.

"I love you Ace," Darry mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too D.S., now go to sleep. The boys will probably be home early in the morning," Dally laughed as Darry burrowed deeper into his arms before they drifted into a deep sleep.

It was early in the morning when Dally woke up Darry's soft snore told him that he was still asleep, his head pillowed on the older greaser's shoulder. Dally groaned s passion ran through him. Darry's body was warm and so tempting that the need to make him his again burned like fire. Softly stroking Darry's face, Dally grinned when the blue eyes he loved opened clouded with sleep.

A heart beat later Dally's mouth ground against Darry's while he pushed him to lie on his back. His tongue thrust deep as he teased and tasted his lover demanding that Darry return his passion. Dally started kissing his way down Darry's body as he moved against him.

"Ace, I love it when you touch me..." he moaned when the warm fingers caressed his rigid member.

Darry reached around to touch Dally's hard on and when Dally's mouth replaced his hand, Darry struggled to breathe. He tried to protest, but it went unheard as Dally licked up and down his man hood. When the two men could take no more, Dally plunge deep inside and felt him respond and tighten around him. His eyes were dark with passion. Darry's eyes were closed.

"No," Dally said fiercely. "Watch me, I want you to see what you do to me," his thrusts became faster. Darry obeyed and moved his hips against him, their movements becoming frenzied. Dally's mouth found his as they reached their climax. He stayed in Darry until their breathing slowed and their racing hearts eased and eventually the couple dozed off again.

The slamming door woke Darry up; Dally was still sleeping so he got up, dressed and quietly left the room, headed to the kitchen.

Soda was making breakfast while the rest of the guys were gathered around the table.

"Do you think Darry will let you go?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda shrugged his shoulders and flipped eggs.

"Let you go where?" Darry asked sitting down by Ponyboy.

"We wanted to go to the lake today," Pony told him excitedly. "Can we?" he asked.

"If you want to, I'll meet you there maybe we could have a cookout," Darry told them.

"Tuff," Two-Bit said.

"Want some breakfast?" Soda asked Darry.

"No, I'm fine," he said.

The five boys ate then ran to get ready. Darry told Soda to keep an eye on Pony and they left.

Darry stood in the door watching Dally, then lay beside him. He never got tired of looking at his lover. Almost as if he felt eyes on him, Dally's opened.

"Good morning D.S.," he murmured smiling.

"Good morning Dal, we're going to meet the gang later today," he said.

Dally nodded and pulled his jeans on to go to the bathroom, then came back and sat on the bed. Darry turned on his back, pulling Dally to him.

Ace," he said.

"Hmmmm?" Dally answered, pushing his jeans off again.

"Are you tired?" his hands skimmed Dally's flat stomach.

Dally grinned at him. "What do you want to do?"

"I need you again. I want you to ride me this time," he requested.

"Anything you want," Dally gripped Darry's erection and spread lube on it while Darry made sure his passage was ready. Then all thoughts vanished as he lowered himself on Darry's hard staff. Their hands caressed each other, whispering each other's names they bucked and came hard together.

"Wow," was all Darry could manage. Later the two greasers took a shower, enjoyed a quiet lunch and then headed out to the lake to enjoy the afternoon with their family.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
